


breakfast

by pouty



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Leash and Collar, Mirror Sex, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Strap-Ons, all soft or all smut? i’ll never know, anyways onto the kinks, bondage but like with a belt so its chill, degrading, will just become a bunch of sanayeon one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty/pseuds/pouty
Summary: control, and what it means to be in control?(sana and nayeon can’t control themselves).





	1. do re mi

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it’d be cool to start writing and just... throw it out there? but like, if you ever wanna request something or drabble on about aus/ships/headcannons/etc with me I recently made a tumblr! it’s nasaida. u can come yell at me or with me over there!! anyways, here starts my journey into sanayeon hope u guys enjoy

“Ahhh, _please_ , ah… Sana,” Nayeon has her strong hands on Sana’s hips, guiding her pace slowly. Her movements were getting restless and messy, so Nayeon helped her out, of course, but how exactly the night came to this, they didn’t know.

They were watching a movie together. A sex scene came on, and suddenly Sana was pouncing on top of her. No build up, no dirty talk, it just _happened_.

“Please… quickly… I-I’m,” Sana whimpers in her ear, needy and aching and _wanting_. Unfortunately for her, Nayeon was more calm and composed than usual, which meant a lot more dragging things out on her end. She could keep this going all night, edge her until the next morning if she wanted. Sana knows that and she hates it. “Nayeon. I’ve been waiting. Waiting so long for you. J-Just let me-“

Nayeon brings her hips to a complete stop, laughing as she kisses along her neck. “It wouldn’t be fun if I let you come just like that, no?”

“I- god, please. I’m still clothed… how much slower can you possibly take this?” Sana laughs now, bringing her forehead to hers.

Nayeon kisses her sweetly, hands trailing ever so slightly into her shirt, scratching softly at the sensitive skin. Sana blushes - embarrassed that something that simple made her so wet, but Nayeon looks up at her with that smile of hers, so soft and sweet and _cute_ , Sana almost forgets she’s been dry humping her for a good part of an hour.

“Face forward. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror,” her voice is so rough in comparison to her smile moments ago, conflicting her train of thought, but she does as she is told.

The mirror is long and wide. It came compact with the dresser, which was something Nayeon insisted on. Sana had thought she just wanted to see herself when she was getting ready, to make sure she had a big view to admire herself in. Mostly because she was a little bit in love with herself - which she was, but Sana knew better, Nayeon could be as self conscious as she could be full of herself - but there was much more to it than that. Of course it was used for it’s actual purposes, but what Nayeon really craved was a second angle to fawn over.

Another view of Sana, that is, usually taken from her phone, of her doing… things. Whatever Nayeon was giving her. And the vice versa: whatever Sana was giving her. It wasn’t abnormal for Sana to look up and see Nayeon taking the shortest of videos of her, knowing it’d make her turn red even in the midst of getting fucked on her hands and knees. They both fed off of her slight humiliation, and sometimes, well… when Sana was homesick and she left for Japan, and she couldn’t go with her, Nayeon needed _something_.

“Take a good look at yourself.” Sana snaps back into reality, feeling warm lips caress her skin. “Look at you, so pretty, so perfect. And _mine_ ,” she emphasizes, hands moving to the waist of her jeans. Sana giggles, shy as she always was when Nayeon made such big proclamations. But she loved it.

“You’d look so so pretty…” her fingers slip into the belt loops of her pants, “bouncing on my lap, hm?” Nayeon bounces her up and down, mimicking the sensation.

“I would,” she answers, moaning a little.

“Or maybe,” her hands suddenly find her waist and push her face first into the bed, “you want it rougher? Maybe you want to watch yourself as I fuck you on your hands and knees? I’ve been seeing you eye that collar, baby. Would you like it if I put the leash on you and bounced you on your favorite little toy, hm? The strap-on?” she laughs again, a laugh filled with a sultriness that makes Sana’s knees buck. But Nayeon keeps her upright, steadily grinding into her as she lays out her options.

“Please,” Sana whimpers. She doesn’t know what she’s begging for really - for her fingers or the harness or whatever else Nayeon is thinking of, but she’s so desperate she could cry so at this point she doesn’t care.

“Please what?”

“Do something… _touch me_ , _fuck_ me, anything,” she sighs, pushing up against Nayeon’s hips, hips that she wish were clothed in the harness and filling her already. But she was clearly keen on the long game.

“I thought you wanted to come on your own? Quick and easy, right? I know my baby was so desperate earlier. Though, it looks like you still are,” she smirks, Sana can see her in the mirror, smug as ever as she watches desperate tears form in her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this desperate. You poor thing.”

“I’m not desperate I-I just-“ she gasps when Nayeon’s cold hands yank her jeans down and trail up and down her thighs.

“You just what?” she plays with the hem of her underwear, kissing the bundle of clothed sensitivity and nerves. Sana almost drops fully on the bed again, but Nayeon doesn’t let her. “Well?”

“It’s been… a long day… you were out and I, I-I really missed you,” she shivers, feeling Nayeon pull aside her panties. She wiggles her hips at the cold air, struggling to continue.

“If you needed me earlier you could have told me,” she kisses down her lips, and Sana’s hips jerk.

“No, I-... you have to _work_. Obviously,” she laughs breathily.

“I have lunch breaks,” Nayeon smiles, tongue finding Sana’s clit. “You’d be a mess of a lunch, and cleanup isn’t exactly included in my break, but I wouldn’t mind.”

“I hate you sometimes,” she wiggles her hips again, right into Nayeon’s face. “Just… _god_ just fuck me already. Please.”

“Oh, so that’s what you want now? Not to just let you rub up on me endlessly?” she scoffs.

“You know what I want,” Sana says simply.

“Do I?” she slides two fingers inside her, prolonging the moan creeping past Sana’s lips. There’s no one to stop her from collapsing onto the bed now, practically drooling onto their blankets as Nayeon’s fingers go achingly slower and slower inside her. But Sana doesn’t complain. She only ever sizes her up this slowly when she plans on using the strap-on, so she knows she’ll be getting what she wants, and that’s enough to sate any and all of the whining she had in her system.

“So compliant today,” she leans over to kiss behind her ear, and Sana moans ever so softly at the feeling. Her cheeks go bright red, keeping her fully aware that she’d probably keel over in embarrassment if she weren’t so horny right now. Not that Nayeon didn’t obviously love how sensitive she was anyway.

“You haven’t been bratting me at all day. I almost miss your attitude,” she says, breathy giggle tickling Sana’s cheek. “But I love you like this,” Nayeon says, running her free hand through Sana’s hair when she tries to conceal her blush in a faceful of blankets. Nayeon sticks in a third finger abruptly, hearing Sana cry out as she grinds up on her fingers. She just lets her, because she loved seeing Sana so needy for her, loved the feeling that she was in charge of her orgasm, that she could take and give it to her as she pleases. It felt good to make her feel good. And even better to hear her beg. (But today? No, that wasn’t Nayeon’s plan today. She just wanted to see her cum as she pleases.)

“Up,” she tells her, slipping her fingers out of her. Sana whines at the feeling of being so empty, but gets up anyway. Nayeon points to the edge of the bed, telling her to sit there patiently and get undressed. When she does as told, Nayeon goes and gets things ready for her. Sana looks away after watching her get undressed, not wanting to spoil the surprise of what Nayeon would give her tonight. (She knew, of course she knew, Nayeon had told her at length, but still).

But she comes back faster than expected with a collar and leash. It’s simple and black, leash chained to the collar. They had many, but this one was the softest and most enjoyable for Sana on most days. Some were more elaborate and rough, but those were only used on the days where Sana really wanted it (or Nayeon, too, when she was at her most submissive).

Nayeon maneuvers the collar around her hair as she puts it around her neck, making sure none of it gets inside it. When she opens her mouth to speak, Sana quickly interrupts.

“Wait. Can you put it tighter?” she asks, voice small and eyes glazed as she looks up at Nayeon. She frowns a little, but Sana reassures her she’s okay, that that’s what she wants, that it won’t hurt (not in a non pleasurable way). So she moves it one hole over, and watches as Sana adjusts it to the base of her neck, whimpering when she feels the cold leather slide down her neck.

“Good?” she asks, going back to running her fingers in her hair. Sana murmurs a simple “yes” as she melts into the touch, eyeing Nayeon’s other hand as her thumb caresses the handle of the leash. The sight makes all the impatience pent up inside her come flooding back, and Nayeon seems to notice. She smiles and kisses her forehead, letting go of the leash and walking back to the nightstand. Sana gives up on the surprise factor she was clinging onto, watching in the mirror as she walks over to the dildo, harness, and lube she put out. Her stomach twists and heats up, she’s so close to being filled she can feel it already - if her weak legs and shaky hands were any indication.

She can’t help but turn around and face her, staring and bouncing slightly as she watches her pick up the lube. She doesn’t use a lot, she knows Sana is already soaked, so she makes sure to use just enough before she gets on the bed. She does a head gesture signaling her to look forward again, and her hands quickly find Sana’s body when she does.

“We’re still good?” she asks softly, grabbing the leash but not pulling, and putting the toy up against her hole.

“Yes,” she groans, sighing in relief at the feeling of being filled with something again. Nayeon doesn’t go as slow as she did with her fingers, but still only giving slow thrusts. She watches her carefully, taking notice of everything. From the way she relaxes to the ease of her strokes, she figures Sana could do with something a little… _more_.

Nayeon lets go of her completely, only holding onto the leash. Sana seems a bit startled - Nayeon _did_ have her hands on her all night - but as she pulls back on the leash, making her come down hard and fast onto the toy, any complaints she may have had about it go out the window.

“ _Fuck_ … Nayeon,” she strains to say with the leash pulling at her. The moans Sana lets out almost drive Nayeon to her own shivering and untouched orgasm, with her voice so hoarse and fragile and how pretty and blissed out she looks in the mirror. And she notices Sana is watching herself too, gaze half lidded.

“You like watching yourself get fucked?” she asks hoarsely, pounding deeper into her now. But Sana can’t make out words, not even her own name. She’s so focused on Nayeon inside of her, how warm her lips feel against her skin, how good her nails feel against her back. All she lets out to the question is some whimpers, but Nayeon delights in it.

Nayeon leans back a bit, pulling Sana’s leash with her. She guides her hips now, taking a good look at her reflection. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is tousled and her lips… those pretty lips. Nayeon has imagined fucking her mouth often. But Sana has never asked or even seemed the type to enjoy it, so she’s kept it as a desire deep in the back of her mind.

But _today_. Today, Sana wore that lipstick that always smudged all over Nayeon’s face and body and… she thinks maybe… _hypothetically_ … that she would look beautiful with her lips wrapped around the toy, sucking her own juices off of it, gagging and crying and-

“Nayeon,” Sana groans. Oh, right.

“Face me,” she says firmly, pulling out. Sana listens, turning and waiting for Nayeon. She’s messing with the collar again, index finger tracing the skin, then her jaw, then coming up and placing a thumb on her lips. She settles on just rubbing her thumb across her bottom lip and basking in the little laps Sana makes for the tip of it.

“Remind me to ride your face later,” Nayeon says without a thought. Sana’s eyes light up when she giggles at this, teasing the thought of it by lewdly sucking and kissing and licking her thumb. ( _Oh what Nayeon would do to see the toy in her mouth_ ).

“My pleasure,” she kisses her thumb again, then leans in to kiss her lips. They start slow again, soft sweet kisses exchanging for passionate and heated ones. Before they know it Sana is riding Nayeon frantically again, whimpering and whining against her lips. She feels the praises and affirmations murmured against her neck, her cheek, her forehead, anywhere Nayeon pleases, really. Nayeon watches her grind her hips fluidly, hands trailing up her back and scratching down them lightly, just enough to make Sana scream out a moan or two. Nayeon grabs the leash and tugs down, kissing along the width of her neck as she cries out.

“Are you gonna come?” Nayeon practically growls.

Silence… except for all of Sana’s gasping and wailing.

Nayeon tugs the leash foreword now, forcing the eye contact as she places a hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes are welling with tears, and she isn’t even saying words as she stares at Nayeon, just breathes out choked moans.

“My pretty girl can’t talk?” Nayeon teases, kissing along her jaw. She feels Sana grab her wrist, trailing it up her torso and up her neck. Nayeon almost thinks she wants her to choke her, but she’s amazed to see Sana open her mouth. Her eyes flutter shut when Nayeon complies immediately, fingers going as far as they can without Sana gagging. Nayeon feels Sana’s legs about to give out, helping guide her hips with her free hand as she plunges Nayeon’s fingers deeper in her mouth, tearing up even more as she gags. Her grip on her wrist tightens, and her tongue stops pressing up against her fingers, and Nayeon feels Sana shudder on top of her. She takes her fingers out, a small coat of spit covering and connected her lips to the tips of Nayeon’s fingers. She’s speechless as she watches her catch her breath, taking in the sight. She really is so pretty. Nayeon can never say it enough.

“Good?” her own breath hitches as she asks the question.

“Mmm,” it comes out as a moan, and her eyes flutter open. Nayeon just continues taking in the sight of her, feeling her own need for an orgasm start to pool between her thighs.

“Like what you see?” Sana smiles, kissing her fingers before dropping her hand.

Nayeon pushes her down onto the bed, throws the harness off and into a drawer for cleaning later, and quickly goes back to pinning her down. “Of course I do,” she kisses her slowly. “I don’t think there’s a better sight than seeing you so… worked up. And knowing I’m the reason.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sana shoves her, but Nayeon swoops back down for another kiss. She misses and gets her cheek, making Sana whine and push her face away. “I think I know something better,” she challenges, hand still on Nayeon’s face.

“Yeah? What?” her words are muffled and garbled behind her hand, and Sana can’t help but laugh at her misery. To put her out of it she switches positions with her, immediately putting her thigh between her legs and gushing at how quickly Nayeon loses the tough girl act. She practically melts into the bed.

“That.” She answers, caressing Nayeon’s bright pink cheeks. “Now…” she rips the collar off herself, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Nayeon squirms underneath her in anticipation.

“It’s time for _my_ lunch break!”


	2. mellow drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon learns to never leave her pet home for too long. 
> 
> or
> 
> sana and nayeon experiment just how easily the common cold can spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter a day later because i’m insane.

Nayeon brings a spoonful of soup to Sana’s lips, waiting for her to eat it.

“I don’t want anymore,” she pouts. “Can’t we just cuddle?”

Nayeon cups her cheek, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She sets aside the bowl of soup, satisfied that Sana ate most of it, and gets up.

“Not now, okay? I should go and get you some medicine,” she says quietly, grabbing her keys and finding her slippers.

“I can just sleep off the cold. Come to bed,” she whines, outstretching her arms.

“I would if your cold showed any sign of leaving. We can cuddle all you want when I get back, I promise,” she says, ruffling her hair and flashing her a reassuring smile.

“It’s 3am. What pharmacies are open anyway?”

“Most. The big ones in the city, at least,” Nayeon brings Sana’s chin up, fingers scratching lightly underneath it.

Sana whines again, half because “the city” meant Nayeon would have to take a 15-20 minute train ride and half because the scratching felt good. Too good.

“Isn’t there medicine in the cabinet?” Sana asks desperately. She’s tottering the line of small cold and full on bed ridden, and when Sana got sick she got _sick_. But she really just wants to lay with Nayeon, watch something with her, have her baby her for just a little longer.

“I checked earlier when you fell asleep. We have none,” her voice sounds as disappointed as Sana feels, and that lightens her mood a bit because at least _she_ wants to cuddle too, but not enough.

“Fine,” Sana leans back on the headboard.

“I won’t be long,” she grabs her coat.

“Mm,” she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

“Love you!” Nayeon blows her a kiss and leaves the room.

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” she scowls until she hears the front door close behind her. Time to occupy herself, she guesses.

Maybe it wasn’t fair to get all mopey and upset that she left. She was getting her medicine, after all. It’s just - they were cuddling all day. There wasn’t a moment of inactivity. Whether Nayeon was playing with her hair, or tracing circles into her skin, or kissing her longingly - avoiding her lips (some of the time), as she didn’t want them to get both sick - Sana had been so happy and babied and pampered. Sure, maybe none of it was helping her get better, per say, but she was so happy in Nayeon’s arms that she never wanted to leave.

They were watching some criminal investigation show, sometimes arguing over who did or who didn’t do it sometimes just making out. The only rule being that the loser had to give the winner a kiss.

“Are you using the body wash you gave me for Christmas?” Nayeon laughs against her neck. (They were straying a tiny bit on the whole kiss the winner thing).

“ _Psh_ , of course not,” Sana pushes Nayeon’s head back down onto her neck, where she was working on a whole lot of little red bruises.

“Smells like it,” Nayeon noses at the new patch of red blossoming on Sana’s neck.

“Next time I shower you can come watch. You can make sure I’m not using it,” she squeezes Nayeon’s shoulder as she giggles, giggle crescendoing into a moan as Nayeon bites into her shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she kisses her collarbone.

“Are you even watching the show?”

“Are you?” Nayeon gets on her elbows to look at Sana for a moment, and she sticks her tongue out at her.

“Fair play,” she rolls her eyes, shoving Nayeon back down again, but this time against her lips. Sickness be damned.

They relax into it easy enough, lips moving together slowly. Sana feels a hand come up and tuck hair behind her ear, followed by Nayeon trying to tickle her ear.

“Ahhhh, Nayeon,” she groans, pulling away from the kiss. She rubs her ear against the pillow, squeezing Nayeon’s waist.

“What? So I can bite you but not tickle you?” she teases, rolling off of her. Sana sits up with her, hugging a stuffed animal close to her chest. (Poor thing got squished between their bodies… she’ll have to apologize to it later).

“I’m sensitive,” she pokes her, and Nayeon rolls her eyes, but keeps them focused on the TV. “Who do you think is the murderer anyway?”

“Eh, I don't know. Blue shirt I guess?” she says. “You?”

“Hmmm, I’m going cardigan guy. No one would suspect him.”

Sana finds her mind back in the present, smiling to herself as if to admit that she was picking the opposite of Nayeon just so one of them can get a kiss. Then again, she also realized she didn’t care enough to watch the show on her own, as it wasn’t any fun without Nayeon. So she switches it off and goes on her phone, pressing on the nearest app her thumb can find. It’s mindless fun, something to occupy her. And it works. For the most part.

She can’t help but get the urge to text Nayeon. In her defense, they never really texted. When they weren’t together they were working and if they weren’t working they were probably together, either cuddling or reminding the neighbors what Nayeon’s name was. (Sana was louder than Nayeon. Very much so. Even when she was the one on top, oddly enough). But when she opens her texts she’s greeted with unopened videos. Apparently Nayeon had sent them a week ago, and somehow Sana had never seen them.

She has… an idea of what they are. Specifically because of the thumbnails, both of which were quite obviously Nayeon’s nails digging into Sana’s back. Sana laughs at the candidacy of it all, how Nayeon sent the videos with no context, no comment, nothing. It wouldn’t have made sense to anyone else, how two videos of Nayeon fingering her were just spontaneously sent... but well, all she can say is sometimes 32 GB of storage isn't enough and sending it to look at later helped (somewhat) and sometimes it’s better to be safe than sorry when you’re out in public and want to whip out a picture on your camera roll without blushing. Just Sana’s thought, though, not that she knew the feeling or anything.

But she’s curious as to what Nayeon’s point of view looks like, quite honestly. She won’t get horny, right? The common cold is strong enough to block her sex drive completely out, no?

She settles on blaming human nature taking its course as she clicks on it. She watches as if she doesn’t know what happens, looking at it in shock when Nayeon’s hand comes down hard on her backside, and letting out an “ooh” when Nayeon moans because Sana is so wet. The next video is just the view and sound of an extremely wet and tight (Nayeon’s words, not hers) Sana being fucked and praised by Nayeon, who lists probably every knee buckling nickname and affirmation she could before Sana orgasms and… Sana feels… embarrassed. Embarrassed because now Sana just wants to ride Nayeon’s fingers and also because she shouldn’t be this horny over two twenty seconds of video.

Maybe, just _maybe_ she can just orgasm once and be done with it. Quick, short, and sweet with her own fingers. She would be done in time for Nayeon to be back and they can go back to the soft and cuddly night they were having before.

But maybe… maybe her own fingers won’t even help. It’s so different with Nayeon. How she presses up against her, or thumbs at her clit, or whispers against her neck, giving her a bright red hickey that she would have to put makeup on the next day, or how long and slender her fingers were, or how pretty her hands are wrapped around her throat…

“Don’t,” she grunts to herself, rolling backside up. Her mind quickly wanders, as she feels how vulnerable her position would be if she was around, imagining Nayeon tugging her clothes and kissing her sensitive skin, or letting her hands roam the backs of her thighs. It’s torture.

She lets herself grind into the bed, whimpering so loud she startles herself. Her face gets hot, her whole body gets hot along with it too, and she thinks she almost just initiated the flu because she was crazy enough to wear shorts today and shouldn’t be that hot, but then that coiling in her stomach brings her back.

Sana looks at the clock. It’s only been twenty-five minutes since Nayeon left. Surely she can sneak in her climax before she gets back.

She takes Nayeon’s pillow and folds it between her thighs, feeling some release as she moves her hips against it. Her moan fills the room as she throws her head back, going slow and steady as the pillow gives her clit a numbing buzz against her thin shorts.

“Nayeo-“

She catches herself mid moan, putting her hand over her mouth and grinding down harder onto the pillow.

Nayeon won’t let her hear the last of it if she tells her she subconsciously moaned her name, but… maybe that’s what she wants. She wants Nayeon.

Her hips come to a stop. Sana weighs her options as her hands sink into the blanket, hunched over as she tries to ignore the tingling between her thighs.

She could very well just wait for Nayeon. It wouldn’t be too long now. The problem is, she was never the patient type and the urge to fuck herself was immense.

Her subconscious admits defeat, telling her there’s nothing she could do differently as she picks up her phone and calls Nayeon.

“Nayeon? Nayeon, I-“ she forgets what she was gonna say completely. Her thoughts are all so jumbled. She tries desperately to pick out the words scrambled in there.

“What’s wrong?” she asks genuinely. Her concern almost makes Sana laugh, considering what she was actually calling her for.

“Nothing I’m-“ she catches herself again, realizing something. “Are you on the train home?”

“No, I’m waiting for it now, actually. For some reason there’s a lot of people out. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Well, no. I uh… may have gotten a little, uh,” she doesn’t want to admit it outright, what if someone overheard? Or worse, Sana’s pride got torn to shreds at the acceptance of it? “Needy. I need you.”

So much for pride…

“I’ll be home soon, hang in there. Also, you sound a little hoarse. There might be some cough drops in the kitchen,” she says, an almost motherly tone enchanting her voice. Sana almost feels bad about what news she is actually going to break to her.

“No, uh, not needy in that way Nayeon. I, well-“ something strikes her for a second. “Put me on speaker.”

“What? Why?” Nayeon asks, sounding confused, and honestly a bit scared.

“No reason,” she lies. “Just do it. For me.”

“Hold on,” she says quickly, tone a bit panicked and much darker than before. There’s a muffled “excuse me” before she comes back on the line again. She’s breathing ragged. “Sana, choose your words carefully. There’s at least, like, twenty people behind me.”

“Long story short, I was… bored. Which led me to coming across some of our, uh, videos, which may have led me to riding your pillow-“

“Not so loud,” Nayeon whispers frantically.

Sana wishes she could see the look on Nayeon’s face right now, wishing she could see if she looks how humiliated she sounds.

“I rode your pillow,” she raises her voice a bit, “but it wasn’t the same. Not the same as your fingers… or your thigh... I didn’t even want to orgasm. I didn’t at all, actually. Can’t you help me?” she uses her best begging voice, airy and sultry and low.

“Sana, can’t you just wait for me to get home? The train is here,” she says, trying to reprimand her.

“Then you better not miss it,” Sana says, voice unwavering.

“Then can I hang u-“

“You’re not hanging up on me, baby. You need to help your good little girl,” she says, words finite.

Nayeon sighs. “Good is a bit of a stretch. Needy little pet suits you a lot better.”

“Whatever you say. Either way I’m all yours,” Sana knows that’ll strike a nerve. She knew her well. Knowing how possessive she was _especially_  well. There’s a shaky exhale from Nayeon, telling her that she was right.

“Are you dressed?” she whispers after a long moment.

“Yes,” she answers.

“Take everything off,” she continues to whisper. “Slowly. Start with your shirt. And put me on speaker.”

Sana sets down the phone and gets undressed. There wasn’t much to take off. She never wore bras around the house much anyway. Underwear in general was much too cumbersome for the both of them, so neither wore them often. But Sana liked wearing lace panties, and Nayeon often drooled at the sight of it, so it was a match made in heaven. All she has on is a long shirt, tight black shorts, and underwear.

“Is it off?” she asks patiently.

“Yes,” Sana answers obediently, throwing the shirt to the floor as it comes off her head.

“Alright. Keep going,” she commands simply. Sana slowly drops the black clothing to the ground, admiring herself. She looked good in just lace. No wonder.

“Are you naked?” she clears her throat after she says it, clearly nervous. Sana loves hearing her so worked up.

“No. I still have underwear on. Lingerie. The black lace one you got me, my favorite one,” Sana smiles. Nayeon can’t see it, but it was a loving one.

“That one?” she can imagine Nayeon’s nervous gulp, how she is probably surveying the scene and making sure no one is looking. “Send me a picture of you in it.”

“Can’t you wait until you get home?” Sana mocks, grin plastering her face. She already gets in position to take it, knee a little up, backside fully in frame. Deciding to take another one after seeing how good she looks, she takes it with her facing the front, kneeling with her legs slightly spread.

“Just send it,” she groans. And Sana does. She’s reluctant to send the second one. Nayeon said _picture_ not _pictures_ , but there was no point in holding it back from her. Not when she knew she would praise her.

“Fuck…” she groans, a little on the loud side. At least it seemed like it from Sana’s end. “I think everyone on the train just gave me a look,” Nayeon laughs. “But I don’t care. You look so good. I almost don’t want to tell you to take them off.”

“I’m here to do whatever _you_ want, Nayeon,” she reminds her. “Tell me what you want me to do. Please,” she begs.

“Lay down. Then move your hand slowly down your stomach, down to your underwear. I want you to rub yourself outside of your panties,” she’s back to a whisper now.

“Oh,” she whimpers when she feels the friction.

“Does it feel good? Does my pet feel good touching herself?” her whisper is a bit raspy, and it makes Sana whimper again, much louder.

“Y-yes,” she rubs a wet spot into the lace, hips bucking up a little at her need of fingers inside her, whether it was Nayeon’s or her own she doesn’t care, she needs it so much she could cry. Everything feels so sensitive and raw and she can’t help but moan when Nayeon slips out a “good girl” to her, voice raspy and deep and all for her.

“Faster.”

She does so, panting and murmuring just like Nayeon likes. A feeling bundles up in her stomach as she quickens her fingers, almost _already_ feeling herself reach something until:

“Now stop.”

Sana whines. It felt so good, and felt so much better with Nayeon’s guidance that she didn’t want to stop. But she does as she’s told.

“Did that feel good?”

“I almost, ah… I almost climaxed,” her voice is a little shaky, and Nayeon laughs.

“Poor thing. You don’t deserve a climax like that.”

“I don’t?”

“No. You deserve my fingers inside you, pumping in and out... don’t you think? It’d be better, no? Kisses up and down your neck, to your breasts…” Sana can’t help her moan.

“I want that. I want it so bad. I want you,” Sana says in frustration.

“How wet are you?” she asks.

“I can touch myself? Only t-to check…”

“Right. Check for me, taste yourself on your fingers,” she sounds much more comfortable now. She can only imagine how whoever is sitting next to her feels.

Sana dips her fingers in the warmth between her thighs, gasping at how cold her hands are. She quickly takes them away, she was _so_ wet it didn’t take much to coat her fingers anyway, licking them so obscenely she’s sure Nayeon hears it. There’s a whimper from her, then she clears her throat again.

“Good?”

“Mmmmm,” she hums. “I’m really ah… really soaked,” she admits bashfully.

“I’ll take care of that when I get home, okay?” her tone changes, suddenly occupied with something.

“What do you mean? I’m already right here… I-I don’t think I can wait… much longer I’m sooo,” she exhales, “fuck. Nayeon. Don’t go.”

“I’m at my stop. I’ll be home in ten minutes or less. Wait for me?” there’s a small bustling sound in the back. Probably people pushing past her.

“But-“

“You said you’re all mine, right? That you want to do what I say? Well I’m telling you to wait,” her voice is firm and confident, and Sana snaps back into obedience.

“Yes, Nayeon,” she says sadly.

“Good girl. See you in a bit.”

The line goes dead, and so does Sana’s patience. Maybe if she had called just a _bit_ earlier it would have been different. Maybe she could have came, got it over with like she wanted, but now it _had_ to be prolonged. She hopes Nayeon can deal with the puddle that will ensue on their bed.

She sits in agony, watching the phone on her clock tick.

Sana couldn’t climax before she got back if she wanted to. She was tired and her body was aching to be touched and she just wants Nayeon’s hands on her _now_.

Thankfully, it only takes seven more minutes of whining and groaning into her pillow to hear the front door open, followed by Nayeon speed walking in with a spoon and a plastic bag.

“Sana,” she says, voice exasperated. “I got your medicine. Up.”

The process of her getting up is long and tiresome, and Nayeon watches her with a protective glint in her eye.

“Open,” she says when she pours some out onto the spoon, setting the bottle aside. Sana does so, eyes on Nayeon. She gulps it down quickly and grabs for her, hands roaming her body. There’s only pajama pants and a white shirt on her, undressing her to find out that not even _she_ wore underwear despite going out, and the thought gets her riled up again.

“Nayeon…” she moans, slapping the hem of the lace against her skin.

“Alright, alright. Off,” she gets under the covers - it is cold after all - waiting for Sana. There isn’t a moment of hesitation from Sana when she goes under the covers, relief spreading through her when Nayeon throws herself on her. All the caressing and kissing she longed for delivered.

“I think you’ve waited long enough,” a hand lightly scratches her thigh. Prying her legs open, she kisses Sana, smiling into it as she moans into her mouth. Her fingers find her clit and rub circles onto it. It’s a simple move, really, but Sana was so desperate for release it could have been the best sex in the world.

“Inside,” Sana struggles to say as Nayeon continuously swallows her moans. She puts one finger in only, smirking as Sana breaks the kiss.

“More. _More_ ,” she chokes out the command, and Nayeon listens, putting a second then third finger in and pumping.

Sana throws her head back, bouncing a little as Nayeon eagerly fingers her.

“Come for me,” she says quietly as she leaves open-mouthed kisses along her jaw. And she does. It doesn’t take much, not when she’s been waiting this long. (Only about fifty minutes, really, but it’s not like Sana cares.)

“You did so well waiting for me… I’m glad. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss how cute and bothered you look right now,” she laughs. And as if nothing happened, she yawns, checks the temperature of her forehead, and nestles into her neck.

“When I get over this cold…” Sana tries to flirt back, but she slips into sleep mid sentence.

Whatever she was gonna say probably didn’t matter anyway, because they both wake up as sicker than ever. Of course, Nayeon would never admit that it was because she was playing tonsil hockey with Sana all day, so she just says she left without her coat. (Sana knows better, but she lets her win. For once.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, for a smut fic tagged with strap-on you’d think i’d write a lot rougher sjjfjsf it’s been... pretty soft so far. 
> 
> (wink wink?)


	3. love it, do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> needless to say, nayeon would be apologizing to her boss for the company-wide assignment reading, "sana hot. close to me i'm??>?@#>"

It’s been a  _ long _ day.

 

They had things to do and workloads to accomplish. So unfortunately, their time with each other had been cut short. Which wasn’t a big deal, they knew it was a part of life, but it sucks when Nayeon knew Sana was conked out in the next room over and she was still writing something up for her boss.

 

_ A five minute break never hurt anyone _ , she tells herself. And she believes it.

 

Nayeon finds Sana laying on the couch. Clearly she had never been the elegant sleeper type. Which is all too apparent as she sees her with her legs spread and her cheek stuck to the couch. Nayeon finds the site adorable regardless, and even a bit… sexy…

Which is probably due to the fact that her shorts are covering practically nothing. Yeah, she’ll blame it on that and  _ not  _ the fact that Nayeon had been repressing thoughts of Sana, well,  _ pleasing her  _ to the back of her mind all day.

 

But she pushes the thought aside as she goes to sit next to her. Sana seems to be only half aware she’s there as Nayeon lifts her sleeping head onto her lap, but she doesn’t say anything. The older girl turns her attention to whatever rerun is on television, half watching half spacing out (but really, just staring at Sana from the corner of her eye). 

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Nayeon says when she feels her move, petting Sana’s hair. She’s rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she looks so  _ cute  _ Nayeon has to fight the urge to coo at her. She decides it would be the best for the both of them if she didn’t whoop at her the second she woke up though, so she settles with an immensely long and lingering kiss to her lips when she sits up.

 

“Hey,” she replies in a small voice, a slight huskiness from sleep forming in her words. Through her stretching and yawning Sana quickly finds herself rubbing her hand up and down the length of Nayeon’s thigh, eliciting a hard swallow from the (slightly frustrated) girl. It doesn’t take long for Nayeon to feel her sensitive skin tingle and she has to grab Sana’s hand to save herself. 

 

Sana knows exactly what she’s doing, Nayeon  _ knows  _ she is playing with her, because, why else would Sana be pouting at her?

 

Nayeon yawns, hoping that is answer enough to ease Sana’s teasing. But she is - as she always is - relentless.

 

“Lay across my lap if you’re tired,” she says, squeezing her hand to encourage the offer. 

 

“Ah… I told myself only a five minute break,” Nayeon tenses up a little when she leans on her shoulder, but Sana nudges her playfully.

 

“You can make it ten, no?” her words are much too alluring for the state Nayeon was in. Sana knew what she was playing at. As busy as Nayeon liked to be, busy and away from Sana usually led to a very restless and needy Nayeon begging for something.  _ Anything _ . And Sana loved it. Bringing the small, submissive, and obedient girl out of Nayeon was always fun.

 

“I shouldn’t,” she sighs. “I’ll never leave.”

 

“And that’s bad?” she gets her hand out of her grip and starts caressing her thighs again. Nayeon fights the shiver down her spine, completely and utterly silent. She can’t let Sana know how worked up she is… lest she turn five minutes into five hours.

 

“I can't just leave the project unfinished…” she whines, jerking her shoulder. Sana pouts, and Nayeon tries to avoid looking at it because she  _ knows _ she wouldn’t be able to resist it.

 

“You can’t overwork yourself either. You’ve been at it all day. Ten minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

 

(She knew it would come to this. Those exact words played in her head moments ago.)

 

Nayeon doesn’t keep fighting it, she really  _ is _ tired and wants nothing more than to fall asleep in Sana’s warmth. But as she lays her torso across her legs, she wonders if Sana has any ulterior motives to this all but  _ too  _ ideal position for Nayeon.

 

She doesn’t.

 

At first.

 

Sana starts by just silently watching the show she left on, running her fingers through the exhausted girl’s hair, sometimes rubbing her back. Nothing Nayeon can’t handle.

 

Though as things always do, they escalate.

 

Her hands transition to her lower half, one hand resting lazily on Nayeon’s ass, the other exploring the exposed skin of her bare legs.

 

She curses under her breath, feeling frustration rise in the pit of her stomach. The backs of her thighs are tingling as Sana lightly scratches them. Not enough to leave marks, but she is grazing her skin hard enough to make Nayeon start to lose it.

 

“Mmmm,” Nayeon whines, “Sana please.”

 

Sana takes this as fuel to her fire as the once limp hand is now squeezing her butt, making Nayeon chew on her knuckle to mute her whimper.

 

Looking at Nayeon silently suffering into a pillow, Sana realizes with an unwarranted sadness that she’d much rather prefer hearing Nayeon wail uncensored. But Nayeon had too much pride to succumb that easy. She could get it out of her though. She always could.

 

Sana ditches her thighs and rides up the long shirt she unfortunately (fortunate for Sana, maybe) decided to wear. As she reaches her butt, she realized what is underneath is a whole lot of  _ something _ trapped under a whole lot of  _ nothing  _ and she is pleasantly surprised at the feeling. She takes both cheeks in her hands and plays with them, giggling to herself. Nayeon lets her mouth release the pillow to laugh with her, but their harmonious laughs end with a loud throaty grunt from Nayeon as a harsh slap embers her skin. 

 

“Sana,” she moans. She hates it so much, how easily she can come undone by Sana’s hand, but she can’t help it. “I should-”

 

Another slap, this one much harder. It stings and Nayeon can already feel tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“What you  _ should _ do is be loud for me,” she slaps again, even harder. “Are going to be loud for me?” 

 

“Yes,” her voice is strained and high pitched at the mix of pleasure and pain, and when she’s spanked a third time Nayeon finds herself squeezing the cushion underneath her.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Y-yes, Sana” her voice is a bit shaky, and a hand meets her ass harshly once again.

 

“Yes what, princess?” Sana asks coarsely.

 

“Yes I’ll be good for you,” another hit, “I-I’ll be loud.”

 

She huffs the words out as fast as she can over her sobs while Sana still swats at the red tender area she created, not stopping until Nayeon starts yelling and crying into their cushion. 

 

“How’s our ten minutes looking?” she asks, fully aware neither of them were keeping track.

 

Nayeon has a mouthful of pillow, so all she gets in response is a whimper or two.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘good’” she laughs.

 

After leaving a kiss on the sensitive and reddening skin, Sana grabs Nayeon by the waist and hoists her up to straddle her. She’s heaving, chest rising and falling slowly in time with her deep breaths. A couple tears fall from her eyes that Sana wipes away, kissing her nose. The mix of Nayeon’s unsteady breathing and staring at Sana -  _ only Sana -  _ with her eyes half lidded and hands running through her silky hair pushes her over the edge. But Sana can’t help but whisper a small, “you’re so beautiful” before slamming her hips down onto her thigh. When she connects their lips Nayeon reacts immediately, grinding her body onto her, making Sana’s thigh dampen. 

 

Quickly her whines pick up again, so much so that before she knows it she has an iron grip on Sana’s shoulders and her jagged breathing is burning Sana’s neck. The look, the sound, the smell... everything about Nayeon being pleasured makes Sana shiver a little because she enjoys it  _ so much _ (and clearly so does Nayeon). Sana feels herself grow impatient as she fights the urge to throw the shirt Nayeon has on onto the floor, instead running her hands all over the soft skin underneath it. Sana’s lips don’t miss a spot - her shoulders, her collar bones, her chest. All while her hands still guide Nayeon along the now wet length of her thigh. 

 

Her whimpers are loud and plenty, in number  _ and _ in volume as she grinds on her thigh. They come like a stream in Sana’s ear before she bites down on her shoulder. Riding the euphoria, Nayeon forgets to control herself, that there were rules.

 

She orgasms.

 

Sana didn’t even notice until Nayeon started shivering and her grip on her went limp. Her grasp on the smaller girl’s waist tightens, hoping to grip her back into reality.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Nayeon asks in a tired and sheepish voice. 

 

“Did I say you can orgasm?” Sana asks straightforwardly.

 

Nayeon hums into the crook of her neck, shaking her head. “No.”

 

“So?” a husky voice responds.

 

“I’m sorry for being a bad girl,” Sana spanks her already sore ass again and Nayeon cries out in agony, “I’ll be good.”

 

“Good,” the back of her hand meets her cheek as she takes another look at her. “Then go back to your work.”

 

Nayeon blinks rapidly. A couple more tears creep out, but her body is probably crying out more than she is.

 

“What?” she smirks. 

 

“That’s… that’s it?” she sounds so needy. Just like Sana wants.

 

“If you were good, maybe I would’ve-“

 

“Sana,” she breathes, sounding as if she’s about to cry. She rocks her hips once, but Sana pats her sore backside, making her groan into her shoulder.

 

“Go,” her voice is warm in her ear, deep and demanding. Nayeon gets up without another second of hesitation.

  
  
  
  


But when she goes to sit down she realizes how hard Sana actually hit, and it’s… hard to sit. She has to keep moving in her seat so it doesn’t hurt in one place for too long, but after a couple minutes it just hurts  _ everywhere _ and the tears were coming back.

 

“What’s wrong?” she hears Sana’s voice in the door to their room. She can see the smirk on her face without even turning around. 

 

Nayeon throws her hair over her shoulder, ignoring the question and pretending to get back to work. There was no way she could focus with Sana around, but she can’t let her win.

 

Sana laughs a knowing laugh. It scares Nayeon and turns her on at the same time, but she has to act like it doesn’t, typing whatever gibberish that came to mind to fill the silence.

 

“What are you even writing?” Sana asks, voice so close now that Nayeon jumps out of her skin.

 

“Uh, you know. Uh… stuff… for work…”

 

“Well, yeah,” her laugh chimes in her ear now as she leans down to wrap her arms around her neck. “But that sentence you’re working on there, uh, doesn’t quite make sense,” her lips are trailing along her cheek, then her jaw.

 

“I’ll revise it tomorrow,” her voice is shaky and Sana’s hands feeling up her chest aren’t helping.

 

“I guess I’ll leave you to it then,” she kisses her on the cheek, warm and wet and  _ still not helping her at all _ . But it seems like she’s leaving, so that’s a relief.

 

Or not.

 

She rolls onto the bed, lying chest down with her phone out. Nayeon doesn’t want to know what she’s watching or why she says “ooh” after a couple minutes or why she was fully unclothed. She just tries her hardest to focus on her work.

 

It’s silent for awhile again, and she gets  _ some  _ work done. As much as she can when Sana is a few feet away with her,  _ naked _ , with fingers in her mouth.

 

“Nayeon…” it comes out almost like a moan, but she ignores it as best as she can.

 

Silence.

 

“Nayeon,” she whines again.

 

Nothing. Sana opens her mouth to break the silence again but Nayeon is one step ahead of her.

 

“Sana, you know I’m busy. Cut it out,” she sounds a little more harsh than she intends to, but she’s frustrated and she’s sore and desperate in more ways than one that it just slipped out that way.

 

“As if you weren’t just whining in my lap,” she laughs, breathy and whiny.

 

Nayeon glares at her, wiping her sweaty hands on her thighs.

 

“What’s wrong? Is the baby flustered?” she juts out her lower lip.

 

“No,” she snaps at her, but Sana just laughs again. 

 

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” she leans her head on her hand, putting her fingers in her mouth again.

 

“Whatever…” she rolls her eyes and looks back at her screen.

 

“You’re not helping your case. Especially not with that blush on your face, baby,” she says, holding back a smile. 

 

“Enough,” she shoots her a look.

 

“Oh look at you trying to be so big and scary,” she mimics a baby’s voice. “You’re so easy to fluster. You come undone so  _ easy _ with me, Nayeon. You can't even deny it.”

 

“I’m giving you one more chance…” Nayeon growls.

 

“Oh I’m  _ so _ scared! What  _ ever  _ will you do to me!” she raises her butt in the air, finger to her lips.

 

She just stares at her now. There’s nothing to indicate what she’s feeling or what she might do. But Sana waits in eager anticipation as Nayeon clicks a few things and gets up.

 

She searches the top of their dresser for something, and Sana just waits. Her eyes are glued to the headboard, even when she feels the bed dip a little with the addition of Nayeon’s weight. Sana hears the metal of something jingle, and her hips twitch a little in excitement.

 

“What were you saying, you little brat?” she pushes her hips down to the bed with one hand, and elicits the sound of something slapping. No response from Sana, just a smug smile on her face.

 

The moan that slips past her lips when the belt meets her ass is  _ obscene _ .

 

“Hm? Not so mouthy now, are you?” she challenges. She flips her over and Sana moans again, arching her back when her butt meets the cold covers.

 

She snaps her fingers, and Sana’s head shoots up to look at her. “That’s better. Weren’t you taught basic manners? To look at people when they’re talking to you?” her hand falls to her thigh, grip harsh and poking into her skin.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Sana laughs as she squirms.

 

Something shimmers in Nayeon’s eye before she flips her back over, hitting the other cheek this time. Sana moans again, even louder than the first time.

 

“You like that? Being ruined?” the belt cracks down on her again - one, two, three times. Sana nods, nails digging into the covers.

 

“Of course you do, you little slut,” she sneers. Her hand massages her red cheek roughly, garnering choked out whines from Sana. She’s satisfied with how red it’s getting and how red it  _ will  _ get. 

 

An idea comes to Nayeon amidst staring at the sight she’s made. 

 

She takes Sana’s wrists in her hand and buckles the belt around them. She can hear her groan in frustration. Sana hated being restrained. Mostly because it meant less touching Nayeon and that was never her favorite thing. But getting her frustrated was exactly what Nayeon wanted. 

 

She gets off the bed and fumbles around for something. Sana calls out for her, telling her to hurry up, but Nayeon snickers at her, taking it as a means to take her time.

 

By the time she gets back onto the bed with a vibrator, Sana is clenching her fists, hips rocking desperately into the bed for friction.

 

When she sets it to the highest setting and the sound fills the room, Sana whimpers. She wonders if it’s her favorite one, the long one that filled her so well.

 

She’s still pleasantly surprised when the familiar feeling of her wand presses against her clit.

 

“Nayeon-“

 

“Don’t speak. Take your punishment like a good girl.”

 

“But  _ fuck _ Nayeon, I- it feels so  _ good. _ Please… please…” she doesn’t know what she’s pleading for. Maybe Nayeon’s fingers. (She really did love her hands).

 

Nayeon knows that begging voice. But she doesn’t budge. “You can’t get greedy. Not with that mouth of yours.”

 

Sana whines, pushing her hips into the wand. It gets her a harsh slap to her already sore cheeks.

 

“Every minute you disobey me is another minute of me edging you like the little plaything you are. Don’t get testy,” Nayeon says under her breath, right against Sana’s back. She leaves a kiss there after, all too soft considering her words. It sends a chill down her spine.

 

Soon after Sana feels herself getting close. She thinks maybe if she doesn’t tell her maybe she can get away with orgasming. But her legs give out, shaking and trembling and Nayeon knows better, taking the wand away.

 

“You thought you could get away with an orgasm so soon? How cute,” she leans close to kiss her neck. Sana is full on crying in pleasure now, moaning and whimpering when Nayeon trails her fingers up and down her outer lips. 

 

After Sana tries and fails to grind again her fingers countless times, even Nayeon grows a bit restless of this position, quickly re-buckling the belt above her head and turning her over. She kisses her hungrily, and Sana kisses back just as hard. It makes her heart hurt, how tender it feels despite how messy and desperate it is. She blames the belt and all the spanking.

 

Once Sana’s lips are bruised from Nayeon’s slight nipping at them and her neck is painted dark red by the same mouth, the wand is introduced again. She would have screamed out if Nayeon hadn’t had a hand around her neck, pressing down when she started to get loud. 

 

It’s too much all at once. Everything felt too good all at once that it hurt.

 

“Nayeon,” she whimpers, struggling to speak against the pressure on her throat.

 

“Hmmm?” she hums, loosening her hold on her neck.

 

“W-when can I… come?” she whispers, scared of how needy she’d sound if she projected any more than she did.

 

“When I say you can,” she answers. It was short and sweet and serious. There was no use in Sana bargaining. Not when she could barely speak with how close she felt  _ again _ .

 

How Nayeon knew, Sana would never know, and this goes on for what feels like forever. 

 

She somehow convinced Nayeon to sit on her face, at least. The edging felt unending. She was able to make Nayeon come two times before she was allowed to have her  _ first _ . But it was worth it.  _ So so worth it _ .

 

“Can you come for me, princess?” she finally asks after Sana’s cried out, screamed out, choked out… she nods eagerly.

 

“Yes,  _ yes _ … please, let me,” she begs. 

 

Her face is wet from tears and Nayeon riding her tongue, and it feels so humiliating. She hates it and loves it at the same time, but Nayeon kisses her damp face softly before slipping three fingers inside her. If it wasn’t too much before, it is even more so now with how stretched she was starting to feel and the vibrating of the wand. She was in bliss.

 

“You’ve been doing so well… look at you, such a pretty little mess for me. I know you can come for me. Such a good girl, waiting for so long.” At this point Sana’s eyes were rolling back and her back was arching. Her moans stopped completely, body and mind in complete shock at the pleasure of the orgasm about to come.

 

The praise doesn’t stop as she reaches her climax. She kisses her into it, letting her ride it out slowly. They stay like that for a while, touching and kissing, staring when they weren’t doing the latter.

 

“Nayeon?” Sana says, breathing heavy.

 

“Yeah?” Nayeon says, throwing the belt off of her and kissing her forehead.

 

“I love you,” she smiles as her eyes flutter closed.

 

“I love you too,” she giggles. “I’m going to turn you on your front again, okay? To rub some lotion on you,” she says sweetly. Sana hums as she flips over, giggling and gasping when Nayeon starts massaging her.

 

“You’re so sensitive,” she laughs with her.

 

“No, you’re just rough…” Nayeon goes quiet, massaging her gently, “but I love it.”

 

“I know that,” she smiles, patting the sore skin playfully.

 

“ _ Ah _ ,” she sighs at her cold hands. She always massaged her so thoroughly but her hands were so  _ cold _ . Sana makes a mental note to hold them. 

 

When she gets up to put the lotion away, Sana pouts. “Are you going to come cuddle?” she stretches out her arms, doing grabby hands in her direction.

 

“Of course you big baby,” Nayeon shakes her head and lays down with her.

 

“So no write up for your boss?” she wraps her arms around her.

 

“Fuck that write up.”

 

“Ah, you can only fuck me,” Sana snuggles into her chest. Nayeon laughs airily, bringing her body closer. “Right, right… I won’t have to if you don’t distract me like you did today.”

 

“You started it! No one asked you to cry into our new couch. I had no choice but to let you sit in my lap-“

 

“You were spanking me!”

 

“You started it!”

 

“How?” Nayeon laughs.

 

“It-... you had no pants on. What was I supposed to do?” she yells, playfully hitting her arm.

 

“Fair. Doesn’t explain you coming into the room undressed just to rile me up.”

 

“Fair.” Sana repeats.

 

“So we agree we have no control?”

 

“Yup. None at all,” Sana agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the ultimate sanayeon-are-switches-with-each-other-and-get-really-intense-but-at-the-end-of-the-day-they-probably-scream-at-a-ladybug-in-their-apartment-and-cry-about-accidentally-killing-it-for-hours mess and honestly? i love it


	4. bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she lives for her every move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cus we all need a lil babygirl nayeon in our lives

Nayeon was in… a mood. Sana should have known by the way she’d lewdly suck her fingers when she ate, or how she unnecessarily rolled a straw around her tongue, eyes dutifully on Sana as she did it. Maybe it should have been obvious by the way Nayeon whined out little moans from the slightest of touches, or how she let Sana’s tongue slip into her mouth so easily when they kissed, moaning and grabbing at her as she did so. It should have been easy to tell. Really. But in Sana’s defense, Nayeon had always been so delicate and whiny and she always came down from the mouthy and headstrong person she could be with ease and Nayeon _always_ had such intense bouts of oral fixation.

It could be so innocent at times. How she’d just casually slip Sana’s thumb into her mouth, or her own if she was that desperate, and doze off. The thing was, it frustrated Sana more than it should, and she often had to hold herself back from tackling Nayeon onto her back and doing much more than just having her thumb in her mouth.

Sure, Nayeon’s oral fixation had always manifested itself into the innocent things she did. And sure, Sana still felt a pool emerge between her thighs when Nayeon let out her fingers from her mouth with a pop at the dinner table. But she didn’t act on it.

Yet here they are again, in a similar situation where Nayeon desperately occupies her mouth with something unconventional and Sana has to watch in agony.

How a spoon could be getting more head than Sana was something she failed to understand.

But she watches anyway, as she picks away at her food just to bite down on the spoon, lick it, run her lip across it, and whatever else gave her temporary satisfaction. And Sana really really knows all too well she shouldn’t be turned on by it, but she also really _really_ can’t help it, not when Nayeon obliviously moans into the food.

(Was she even oblivious to it at this point, though?)

Sana tries to focus on her own food instead. Obviously not thinking about Nayeon on her knees with her lips parted and red or anything.

“It’s good,” she swallows, eyes scrunching up in a smile. Sana’s eyes fall to her neck, where something somehow got there. She nods so she knows she was listening, but eyes whatever is on her neck.

“You have something on your neck,” Sana says, palms beginning to sweat. She really wants to graze her teeth along her neck and suck a purple hickey into the skin, but instead she just squirms as Nayeon pouts and tries to get it.

“Ahh I don't know where it is,” she whines. She looks at Sana with those big shiny eyes, pouting with those big pink lips, neck stretched out for her. Sana’s knees knock. “Can you get it for me?” she asks, voice far too whiny for the situation (and Sana’s sanity).

She figures it’d be overkill to jump on the table and mark her neck over it but it’s starting to drip down and her body is screaming at her to pin Nayeon down to the table and eat _her_ out instead of this food.

“Pleaaase,” she begs.

“Uh, yea,” Sana shakily replies, struggling to stay upright as she leans over and drags her finger down her neck. The liquid - she decides it was probably whatever Nayeon had been so messily drinking - doesn’t stop until her collarbone. The task deems daunting as her finger trails down her skin. It shouldn’t feel this hot - so why was Sana on the verge of sweating?

Sana clears her throat as she takes away her finger away, but Nayeon grabs her wrist.

The smile she gives her is playful as she takes the tip of her finger in her mouth. It’s only for a second or so but Sana feels her world hone in on the moment. It turns those several seconds into several years and she can practically feel every nerve ending in her finger buzz. Everything from her teeth lightly scraping her to her tongue flicking at the tip of her finger in one sharp movement sears her skin.

She sits back down slowly once Nayeon lets go of her wrist. There’s a smug look on her face as she fakes a casual atmosphere, digging back into the food.

“Is that lunch with Jihyo and Jeongyeon still on for tomorrow?”

Oh. She had honestly forgot. “Yeah, of course.”

“Okay good. I wouldn’t want to miss it,” there’s something to her tone and something to that smirk that makes Sana want to question her, but she lets it go. She just wants to sleep. Sleep off the horniness, and sleep off how much she’s been thinking about Nayeon moaning her name.

“We should go to bed early then, no?” she offers.

  
______

  
Sana wakes up the next morning to the feeling of something wet and warm around her nipple.

It’s Nayeon. Her mouth specifically. She’s whimpering into her breast as she takes her nipple into mouth, then sometimes between her teeth, whatever her mouth needs.

It wouldn’t be the first time this happened. Sometimes when the need to occupy her mouth was this bad she’d go at Sana’s breasts for hours, or eat her out until she slowly falls asleep, exhausting her through several rounds of orgasms. Looking down at her now, she can tell Nayeon has been at it for a while. Her boob is fully slick with spit and she left plenty of hickeys on and around it. Sana brings her hand to the back of her head, which makes her flinch, clearly not expecting her to wake up to it just yet.

“Good morning, baby,” Sana says, a tint of laughter playing in her voice.

Her thigh comes up between Nayeon’s legs, which nearly topples over. “Morning,” she says, reluctantly resting on her thigh. “I missed you,” she whines.

“I can tell,” she smiles, running her fingers through Nayeon’s hair. Her eyes flutter closed as she does it, lips parting slightly. “It’s too bad we have that thing with Jihyo,” she says casually, “if we didn’t I’d spend the whole morning fucking your mouth just the way you like.”

Nayeon whimpers again, glad that Sana’s hand comes down to the side of her neck to slip her thumb between her lips. She sucks it gently, pleading eyes looking into Sana’s hazy ones.

“You still want me to anyway, don’t you?” she asks, pushing her thumb in a little further. Nayeon nods frantically, biting down a little when she feels herself brush up against Sana’s thigh.

“That’s too bad,” she smiles, practically reeking of smugness. “If only we got up earlier… maybe I could have.”

Nayeon furrows her eyebrows. She pulls off of her thumb to speak, trying not to get distracted at how she rests the damp finger directly on her throat.

“That’s not _my_ fault. You wouldn’t let me sleep,” she chokes the words out nervously as she feels Sana brush her thumb across her skin.

“It’s your fault for being so whiny. You’re too pretty when you’re flustered,” she coos.

It didn’t take much for Nayeon to lose her cool. All it took was a couple pokes and praises from Sana and she turned into putty in her hands.

Nayeon quickly goes back to looking blissed out at the praise. “Are we getting up, then?” she blushes, voice small and tired and desperate.

“Not yet,” Sana pulls Nayeon down back down, hovering her mouth over her hips. She looks down at her, eyes questioning, seeking her yes or no. But Nayeon doesn’t say anything, just smiles up at her and brings her lips to Sana’s wet ones, letting her throw her head back and pull at her hair.

  
________

  
It turns out they did have time. But it’s all used on Sana, as Nayeon doesn’t let up until she comes three times. She was determined, lapping her tongue everywhere she can, face sleek with Sana’s other two orgasms, only satisfied when she screams out her name and makes yet another mess on her face.

Then one of the two hours they have left to get up and get ready are spent on Sana tasting herself on Nayeon’s face, or caressing her thighs, or teasing at how wet she is just to pull away, all so she can hear her whine and whimper. It’s a cute bonus when she sees her arch her back and feels her nails dig into her skin.

They get so caught up in the moment it’s nearly thirty minutes until they have to go and they’re still as naked as the day they were born. Not to mention there’s a big, reddish-pink mark blooming in plain sight on Nayeon’s neck, just below her jaw. Sana figures it wouldn’t be a big deal, because it _is_ a double date and they’re all… mature adults, so she thought nothing of it. But Nayeon was so shy about those things. At least when it came to her. When it was hickeys she left on Sana she showed them off proudly, getting a kick out of how much she blushed and tried to hide it.

Considering their time situation, though, Nayeon has no time to cover it up with makeup like she usually would, much to Sana’s joy. It gets her a ton of kisses in the car, and on the way into the restaurant, and even when she sees Jihyo eyeing them with a completely bewildered look from only a few feet away.

They sit down like nothing happened, like Sana wasn’t just slobbering all over Nayeon, and greet their friends normally.

“Did you two just roll out of bed?” Jihyo laughs, commenting on their unkempt hair.

“No.”

“Yes- I mean… no,” Sana says with a smile.

Nayeon nudges her knee into hers underneath the table, but it hits in a way that hurts and she keels over.

“Ow…” Sana rubs her knee, seeing Jeongyeon roll her eyes and stifle a laugh. “I saw that!”

“Listen, can you two read the menu while you play footsies? We’re starving,” she frowns cutely, resting her head on Jihyo’s shoulder.

“Nayeon ate pretty well…” she mumbles, picking up her menu. She gets a squeeze to her thigh this time, Nayeon hoping that no one in their vicinity heard it.

“What was that?” Jihyo asks, smiling with them as Sana and Nayeon attempt to laugh it off.

“Nothing. Sana just thinks she’s funny,” Nayeon says playfully, feeling the tables turn as she’s the one to get a jab with a knee.

“You laughed,” she turns a page in her menu, somewhere on the dessert side.

“It was a pity laugh,” Nayeon sticks her tongue out at her, then Sana pouts, and she can’t help but kiss her cheek. Then they’re both giggling afterwards like little kids, and Jihyo thinks it’s sweet, but Jeongyeon pretends to barf.

“Gross,” she says.

“Agreed,” Jihyo laughs.

  
______

  
The rest of the afternoon goes pretty well. The couples update each other on their lives, both together and individually, and it’s nice. Everything goes to plan, as no one points out the hickey sized elephant in the room, and everyone enjoys the evening.

Mostly.

Well, they do up until the end at least.

Nayeon holds Sana’s hand. Nothing new. But she brings her hand to her lap mid conversation, slightly distracting her, but then it’s fine for awhile.

It quickly isn’t, though.

Nayeon moves Sana’s hand up her skirt, slowly but surely making her way up between her thighs. Sana keeps her cool, multitasking fairly well as she talks and submits her hand to Nayeon’s desires. She figures she’s just teasing her, hinting to what she wants when they’re finally alone again.

But she’s met with her hand finding something wet and warm, no cloth like she expected, and she almost loses it. Sana feels Nayeon’s gaze on her, can sense the smirk on her face as she talks, and it’s too much. She would fuck Nayeon in front of everyone if she could, she would do it _now_ and _here_ , maybe make herself known to the whole restaurant if that wasn’t public indecency, but she holds back. She settles on rubbing circles into her clit, smug smile prodding at the corners of her lips when she hears Nayeon moan into her food.

Everyone looks to her with an awkward laugh. All except Sana, who starts rubbing just a little bit faster.

“The cake is that good, huh?” Jeongyeon says through a mouthful of the same cake. “I don’t blame you.”

Her genuine love for the cake is a good enough alibi to fend off Jihyo’s glances, but when Nayeon throws her head back on the chair and groans, Sana is quickly reminded how frustrated she’s been lately and abruptly takes her fingers away.

“I think I’m done… plus I need to use the bathroom. Nayeon do you need to come?” Sana pauses in place, eyes widening.

She clears her throat. “With me. Are you going to come to the bathroom with me?” she clarifies (although no one thought anything of it... other than Nayeon, of course).

“Nah, I don’t need to come.”

“So you’re sure you don’t want to come?”

“Ya I’m sure. I don’t need to come. Not yet.”

A long silence fills the air. Jihyo’s eyes dart back and forth between them both, but Jeongyeon doesn’t notice any of it, face enthralled by her food.

“Alright. I’ll be washing up in there,” she says, speed walking to the restroom. She goes to the end of the stalls where the handicapped one is - because it’s roomier and Sana hates confined spaces - locking the door behind her and leaning back on the wall. Her head hits it with a thump, and a moan of pain escapes from Sana, but she doesn’t really feel it. Not that much. She’s too busy thinking about whether or not it would be okay to rub the horniness out of herself in a public bathroom. And if greeting Jeongyeon and Jihyo goodbye before pulling Nayeon in here would be acceptable either.

But she doesn’t come to a conclusion, just stands there and imagines what she’d do to Nayeon if she were here, groaning at how wet she’s getting.

After some time caught up in her thoughts, she can’t tell if she’s been in there for a long time, but she assumes it was pretty long as she hears the person who walks in.

“Sana?” it’s Nayeon. “They had to be somewhere so they left. They told me to tell you bye,” she walks up to the stall. Sana doesn’t speak.

“Sana?” she repeats. And it’s the last thing she says before she opens the door and drags Nayeon inside, not caring enough to close it all the way.

“I can’t take it,” she says, pushing her face first up against the wall. She throws the hem of her skirt up and over her hips, kneading her butt. One of her hands quickly slips between and into the warmth between her glistening lips, kissing down her neck as she starts fingering her. She cherishes each moan, kissing her firmly and slowly after each and every airy gasp.

“Sana,” she whines, back arching a little, making her hips jerk a little on Sana’s fingers. “I… I… mmmm,” she hums, making Sana go faster.

“I know, baby. I know,” she says against her ear. “You feel so good… fuck,” she curses, not knowing she could be any more turned on than she was right now until she hears the crude wet sounds coming from her fingers pumping inside her.

“I-I didn’t know I could get you going that easy,” Nayeon struggles through moans.

“Of course you did. You knew what you were doing out there you little slut,” she degrades her with no real malice, thriving in the bright red blush forming on Nayeon’s cheeks because of it.

“I couldn’t help it… not when you fuck me like this,” she throws her head back, moans getting louder.

“Eager for everyone to hear you, aren’t you?” Sana uses her leg to open the stall up even more. “If someone walks in all they’ll see is your ass up with my fingers inside you,” her voice is lower than normal as she talks, making Nayeon twitch a little.

“T-that’s fine… I want them to see,” she says, cheek pressed up against the wall. “You should let them see me ride your face.”

Sana reacts immediately, taking her fingers out and getting on her knees. Nayeon almost cries when she feels her tongue inside her. Tears swell up in her eyes as she holds onto the rail desperately, pressing her hips down onto her face. Sana grabs her hips with all her strength, prying them open and letting her tongue do laps in and around her hole, then her clit, then her hole again.

“Fuck me,” Nayeon begs when she takes her clit between her tongue. Her fingers quickly make up for the emptiness, fucking her slowly as she sucks away at her swollen clit. Neither of them care to ask about coming, because the climax reaches her so fast and Nayeon just _comes_  and it tastes so good and gets all over Sana’s lips and fingers. Nayeon can barely stand.

Sana figures it’s over as she stands up, trying to hold Nayeon upright. But she’s surprised when Nayeon turns around and gets on her knees, mouth wide open.

“Please,” she asks shyly, pointing to her mouth.

“Oh, how could I forget to fuck this pretty little mouth of yours?” Sana says, looking down at her with a breathy laugh.

It’s weird how breathtaking she looks. She looks beautiful with her hands grabbing at Sana’s thighs, eyes open and eager as her mouth widens. The mark from Sana has gone a darker red now, and she’s practically asking for a couple more with how she bares her neck. But Sana only does what she’s asked, because she knows how much Nayeon needs this, putting her drenched fingers right into her mouth. Her eyes roll back and her eyes close as she tastes herself, moaning as she sucks just the tip of them, then takes in a bit more. Her head bobs a little when she gets past the initial gagging, and a couple tears fall down her cheeks, but Sana just lets her go at it.

“Good girl,” she says, playing with her hair. Nayeon looks up at her, eyes crinkling a little when she smiles.

“You’re so pretty. Sound pretty… look pretty… look at you, with your pretty little lips around my fingers,” she pets her as she praises her, making Nayeon practically sob. It goes on until she’s full on sobbing, feeling so sensitive and small as she whimpers onto the fingers going in and out of her mouth. She loves it so much. She loves how it makes her gag, loves how it makes her cry, loves how it makes her wish it were the harness with Sana’s hips rocking into her mouth.

“Good?” she asks when Nayeon stops sucking, and she nods, sniffling as she takes her fingers out. They both know it won’t be the end of it though. Sana anticipates going home and having occupying her mouth properly, but it would have to wait. Nayeon was good for now, and that’s all that mattered to Sana.

She helps her up, holding her by the waist as she fixes her disheveled clothes and gets her out of the bathroom.

 

Maybe they should go out on double dates more often...


	5. a dozen roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon and sana's first time turns out to be nayeon's /first/ first time.

Their first time came about through a series of not so unfortunate events. The day of their six month anniversary.

 

The day naturally started off innocent and lighthearted. Gifts, kisses, and cuddles. But Sana had something bigger planned. She was going to take Nayeon to the heart of the city, where there was a different club on every street and a hotel towering the area in the distance. Where the streets were alive and the drinks were plenty.

 

Sana just wanted to give her something different for once. Most of their time together was spent doing the cheesy things usually _reserved_ for anniversaries, so she wanted Nayeon to feel something different. Something more exciting than just lazing around together or going on simple dates. Thankfully Nayeon agreed immediately, also feeling the weight of always staying at home. Sometimes there was only so much - as the two lovebirds called it -  _Movie and_ _Make Out_ that they could take.

 

________

 

Her sentiment seemed to be working. And fast.

 

They were at their second club of the night and Nayeon’s been dancing with her backside against her the whole time, only leaving to get them another drink or two. Sana returns the feeling by grabbing her waist and guiding her hips against hers, lips pressed against her ear as she grinds up against her.

 

They’re sure anyone watching them would have never guessed Nayeon was a virgin or that Sana got too shy to ever push her past anything but fully clothed foreplay.

 

It wasn't that they weren't ready. They were more than ready. There was a talk about every boundary they had, what they liked and didn't like, what they would try and wouldn't try. Not that there was much to talk about since Nayeon confessed her virginal status. The confession was somewhere amidst Sana demoing asphyxiation and showing Nayeon her favorite collars. Needless to say the toy talk settled down once the secret was out and Sana set her sights on a ten times more gentle and loving approach to the bedroom. The rough stuff could come later. Waiting wasn't much of a problem. Not when she loves Nayeon as much as she does.

 

But she had needs. They both did. If anything, they were the neediest pair that could exist. Add their instinctive shyness around each other when things got intimate and it's a recipe for disaster. It was something that would go away with time, of course, and they were teetering that line during the six months period.

 

The drinks were  _definitely_ helping, though.

 

“Why do we never do this at home?” Sana laughs into her ear, voice low and warm against her skin.

 

“We never drink enough to get like this,” she answers casually. She moans when Sana kisses her ear, then her jaw, gasping when her lips touch her neck. "Actually, you barely drink at all."

 

"It doesn't do much for me," Sana sighs, keeping the steady rhythm of the song.

 

"Me neither. But the buzz is nice," she moves Sana's hands up to her waist.

 

"I just feel calm and horny. But  _too_ calm and  _too_ horny."

 

"Must suck."

 

"Yeah, it does," she groans, gripping her waist tighter.

 

"Public indecency laws aren't in your favor," she laughs, and Sana just feels a little more agitated at where her mind wanders.

 

"Alright, alright," she hugs her closer, "enough of that. I don't want to take your virginity in a dingy nightclub."

 

"Why not? It'd be a fun story for our future kids," she smiles.  

 

“Because you’re lame and you _know_ you're just all talk.”

 

It must strike a nerve, because Nayeon turns around and throws her hands around her neck. They both stop dancing, standing still in the sea of people moving.

 

“Is that so?” her hand moves up to tugs at Sana’s hair, and she just lets her head roll back, not resisting Nayeon’s touch because she’s wanted this for _so_ long.

 

“Yeah,” she says, making Nayeon tug again.

 

“I’m going to go get us a hotel room, and we’ll see how true that is by the end of the night, okay?” there's a light chuckle that dances across Sana’s throat as she stops kissing at her neck. The hand leaves her hair and so does the warm body up against her. Nayeon leaves Sana so in shock that she almost forgets to follow her off the dance floor.

 

They spend an hour making out in a sitting booth somewhere before Nayeon can make the call, though, and Sana gets ahead of herself. She’s hovering over her, staring down at her as she looks back, completely out of breath with her lipstick smudged and lip stains on her neck. Sana adores the sight so much - takes pride in it, even. The only thing she’d change is less clothes and less people and just them alone in general, but she isn’t drunk enough to push that fantasy in public. Not yet, at least. (She was all talk too, it seemed).

 

Sana is surprised when Nayeon whips out her phone and dials a number. She didn't think they were done doing whatever this was, but she doesn't interrupt.

 

"Hi, can I get a couples room? Yeah... no, your fanciest. Yup. Thanks."

  


________

  


Their night didn’t end when they got up to their hotel room, either.

 

They relocated their drinking to the balcony of an expensive hotel room on a floor with a number too high for either of them to remember.

 

“Never have I ever…” Sana giggles, “worn a collar.”

 

“That’s not fair!” she whines. “You _know_  the most action I’ve gotten is fingering myself to the thought of you.”

 

Nayeon laughs at the confession but Sana feels a dam release between her legs.

 

“My turn?” Nayeon holds the last two fingers she has left, staring at Sana’s four and frowning. “Never have I ever thought about having sex on this balcony.”

 

Nayeon puts a finger down, waiting for Sana to do the same. But she doesn't.

 

“You’re lying!” she slaps her thigh.

 

“I’m not. I’m like,” she takes a sip of her drink, “deathly afraid of falling over the railing.”

 

“And _I’m_ lame?” Nayeon sticks her tongue out at her, resting her cheek on Sana’s shoulder.

 

“You are lame. You’re the one losing here,” she throws an arm around her. “You should probably just accept that you’re going to lose and take the punishment now,” Sana whispers, holding Nayeon’s pinkie.

 

“Whatever,” she groans, putting her hand down reluctantly. “What is it?”

 

“Touch yourself for me.”

 

Nayeon feels all the heat rush to her face as her sense goes below to make her _a lot_ more horny than she wishes she were.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me,” her voice stays steady, and Nayeon involuntary squirms at the demanding tone in her voice. “I want to watch you touch yourself,” Sana waits for her to move, but she doesn’t, “And I mean _now_.”

 

Nayeon clears her throat and gets up. “Sorry.”

 

It's a lot for a dumb game, but Nayeon wasn't against it. But she’s still so confused and turned on by it she forgets how a sliding door works, tugging at it angrily.

 

“Don’t be,” Sana smiles, opening the door for her. “Take your robe off and get on the bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Nayeon nods and hurries to the bed, hoping Sana didn’t see the blush on her scorching cheeks.

 

When she mounts the bed and throws the pink robe somewhere, she realizes how nervous she really is.

 

Her hands are shaky and she can’t think. She kneels on the bed and takes deep breaths, looking around for a drink they may have left around to calm her down. But she finds a bottle of wine on the bedside table instead and chugs that. After a few gulps she pulls off the bottle with a sigh of relief.

 

She wasn’t nervous because she didn’t want to do it. She did. And that was the problem.

 

Nayeon has wanted this for so long, talking to Sana about sex at length whenever she could. Clearly Sana wanted something more tonight, knew she was finally getting what she wanted, but she couldn’t help but feel the burden of her inexperience rest on her shoulders. She’s so lost in the anxiety of it all that she doesn’t notice when Sana comes up and wraps her arms around her. Her breath hitches in her throat before Sana kisses her cheek lightly, and her heart is racing and her palms are sweating and her body doesn’t untense until Sana lays her down.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Sana hiccups, laughing before she continues, “I’m going to guide you.”

 

How Sana could read her so well even while drunk was insane to her, but she tries to relax.

 

She sits at the end of the bed, watching as Nayeon fans her reddening face. “Hands at your sides. Open your legs.”

 

She does as told, quickly spreading her thighs. Nayeon had nothing but a set of dinky underwear and Sana’s hooded eyes on her.

 

“Good girl,” she lets the praise sink in for a moment, watching her reaction carefully. Nayeon smiles and throws her arm over her eyes, hating how much she liked it and how much she knew Sana would use that against her in the future. “Don’t be ashamed of it. I want to know what you like,” she smiles for a moment, but quickly reverts back.

 

“Sit up. Then start rubbing your clit.”

 

Nayeon feels the slight embarrassment sink in again, surprised at how much she liked it. She gets up into a kneeling position, hands fumbling down her torso and into her soaked panties. She avoids eye contact, fearful if this was good on her end. Surely she was enjoying it but what if Sana wasn’t?

 

“Look at me,” she commands, and Nayeon’s eyes snap to hers, resting on her warm eyes. Though her words were demanding her eyes were somehow still full of love, and somehow that just eggs Nayeon on further, making her speed up her pace.

 

Sana grins when she starts whimpering, because the held back moans are so choked up and scared it was clear how nervous and pent up Nayeon was. It was cute how she struggled to rock her hips against her own hand, but Sana could tell she was going too fast. 

 

“Slow down, baby. We have time. I want you to relax and enjoy this, okay?” she leans over to pet her, and Nayeon just ends up looking more flustered.

 

“Okay,” she repeats in a small voice. “Relax…” she whispers to herself. She throws her head back and tries to find a steady rhythm on her fingers.

 

“Oops, what did I say, baby?” she asks. Nayeon's head shoots back down to meet her eyes again.

 

“I’m sorry I-I...”

 

“Shhhhh,” when she puts her finger to Nayeon’s lips she whimpers again, and Sana looks pleased. “Small mistake. Just worry about touching yourself.”

 

“But I want _you_ to,” she whines.

 

“I know, I know. But you’re doing good. If you keep being good I will, alright?” she kisses her forehead then sits back.

 

Nayeon finally feels the anxious cloud over her head start to dissipate, relieved that Sana would touch her if she just did this for her. She quickly finds a steady pace to rub herself, keeping eye contact like she asked as she feels the pool between her thighs drench her fingers.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that? I wish you could see how pretty you are,” Sana’s eyes are glistening, and the words coupled with her loving gaze is making Nayeon blush again. She wish she knew what to say, wish alcohol affected her enough to grant her the gift of a dirty mouth, _something_.

 

“I need you, Sana. I want you,” she moans out without thinking, but it looks like it sets something off in Sana.

 

“Come here,” she says roughly. And she listens, crawling over slowly. Sana puts her hands on her shoulders once she’s close enough, grabbing and laying her down on the bed.

 

“I want your first time to be a memorable one,” she smiles, kissing her chin, then down and back up her neck. “I love you.”

 

It wasn’t the first time Sana’s ever said she loves her. It slipped out casually whenever Nayeon did something mildly dumb, because they checked each other’s bad habits often, but this time it felt so intense. It felt so raw and real and Nayeon wants to cry, but she knows that would end their night and she really _really_ wants Sana inside her _right now._ So she settles on blinking back a couple tears and holding her shoulders tightly.

 

“I love you, too,” she sniffles. And Sana laughs, wiping away the tear that involuntarily came down her face.

 

“Save your tears. You’ll need them,” she slides Nayeon’s ruined underwear off, and the older girl feels the nerves resurface.

 

She goes slowly, trailing kisses up her torso, around her breasts, tongue flicking at her nipples before coming up to her collarbones. Nayeon is gripping the sheets already, never knowing she was _this_ sensitive as she whines and moans at everything Sana does.

 

“You’re okay?” she whispers as Nayeon squirms. Her fingers couldn’t help but play with her pink and protruding nipple, but she didn’t know if Nayeon was liking it, and that mattered more to her.

 

“Yes, _yes_ , I’m good. I-It’s just… a lot… I’m not used to it.”

 

“Do you need me to slow down?” she asks, face concerned as she kisses her softly.

 

“No, _please no_ , I want more. I honestly-” she gasps, feeling Sana’s mouth incase her nipple and suck lightly.

 

“What was that?” she giggles.

 

“I want-... I need you to go, um, a little bit faster I-” she keeps getting cut off by her own whining, and the sight amuses Sana to no end. “I’m really- _fuck_ that felt so good, ah- just _please I’m so wet Sana_.”

 

“Say it,” she says, mouth now enraptured in sucking hickeys into her shoulder.

 

“Say what? Please?”

 

“No. Say what you need.”

 

“I need-” she gasps again at how hard Sana bites, digging her nails into her arms to ground herself. “You to fuck me.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she smirks, inserting a finger inside her. Nayeon feels herself come undone in that moment, throwing her head back on the pillow and letting out a long sigh.

 

Another finger comes after some begging and stretching, and a third one too. Nayeon is crying out at that point, though, hips bucking and eyes shutting. Nails find her back as she overloads her senses, scratching and scraping and digging. Maybe it was because she was still a little bit intoxicated but Nayeon didn’t know it would feel _that_ good to have Sana pumping inside her. She was so used to her own long and nimble fingers that she didn’t think there was much to it. But Sana’s fingers curled inside her in a way that brought tears streaming down her face and long throaty moans to tumble from her lips. It didn’t help that Sana’s other hand couldn’t help but wander, touching and grabbing at her in ways Nayeon never felt before. It was rough and quick and intense, leaving her chest heaving and her rendering her legs useless.

 

Yet she came back down from it all to see Sana staring down at her with a goofy and loving smile, kissing her and telling her one thing and one thing only:

 

“Happy six months. I love you.”

 

Nayeon was novice enough to think that was it, that Sana was done and they’d cuddle until they fell asleep, but she screams in pleasure when she feels teeth graze along her thigh and bite down.

 

“ _Sana-_ ” her hips rise off the bed, and gentle hands lightly press them back down. Then she feels her kiss right above her clit and it makes her shiver, knowing where this is going and being a little _too_ excited for it.

 

“We’re still okay?” she asks again, voice sweet and full of love like it always is. Nayeon’s heart hurts almost as much as that spot on her thigh does.

 

“Yes. _Yes_. A thousand times yes.”

 

Sana lowers her lips back down to her body slowly, kissing the entire length of her hips before getting closer to her clit. Nayeon would beg but she’s all screamed out and her voice is gone. She grabs a pillow and covers her face to muffle her strained voice.

 

Turns out thinking she was all cried and screamed out was wrong, though. Completely and utterly _wrong_.

 

The tears well up again when Sana’s tongue dips inside her. Her whines wait patiently in the pit of her throat, threatening to surface at any given moment.

 

When she sucks on her clit, she loses it.

 

Nayeon doesn’t know what to do other than cry out into the pillow, tears staining the fabric and teeth biting at it. Sana pushes her legs further apart and tongues at her in figure eights, moaning into the taste and feel of her.

 

Sana wasn’t that much of an oral person, not for any other than reason than she likes the freedom of her mouth roaming and pinching and biting anywhere it can. She much preferred to use her fingers or toys, but when she smelled the scent of Nayeon on her fingers that preference found no place in her mind. She wanted to taste every last drop of her, she wanted her face coated in her and her only, and she wanted Nayeon screaming out for _her_. It felt so good to hear, enjoying all the muffled “Sana” she heard, all the little curses, all the whimpering that was because of her. She could tell Nayeon enjoyed every second of it and she made sure to keep that going.

 

“You were so worth the wait,” she says, loud wet sounds coming off of her when she pulls away to speak.

 

Nayeon says something, but she’s still behind the pillow and still moaning so whatever she said probably didn’t make sense anyway.

 

She thinks she can guess what she was saying though, as her mouth is suddenly filled with something sweet and thicker than what was coating her face. Nayeon is shivering and her thighs are shaking but Sana holds her steady, letting it all soak onto her tongue.

 

Nayeon begs for her to come back up and kiss her when she’s done, moaning at the taste but blushing at it immediately.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Sana is out of breath when Nayeon gets enough of the taste, clearly exhausted. Not nearly as much as Nayeon, because she is sure she can barely walk, but it’s definitely there.

 

“Why didn’t you?” she asks breathlessly.

 

“You always got so embarrassed during foreplay I figured you weren’t ready.”

 

“You really thought me desperately grinding onto you fully clothed was me being embarrassed?”

 

“You were nearly sobbing into my shoulder every time,” she wipes a tear from Nayeon’s face. “But clearly you’re just sensitive. My poor baby.”

 

She pouts. “Well your poor baby wants to cuddle now.”

 

“As she wishes,” Sana says, quickly getting under the covers and spooning her.

 

Nayeon turns around in her arms and cups her cheek, smile wide and warm.

 

“Happy sixth months,” she says with a kiss.

  


________

  


The next morning - or rather, six hours after they went to sleep - they’re groaning from the pounding headaches. Sana could usually sleep it off but Nayeon got irritable and could never get back to sleep, usually throwing herself on Sana as she tries to not think about the pain turning her forehead into a sauna. It left them both sleep deprived and overly annoyed at the sun for coming out.

 

Nayeon had the remedy. Pulling the sheets over their heads and burying her face in Sana’s chest.

 

They had a lot of questions as they snuggled. They wondered why they were naked, and why their foreheads were damp with sweat despite that. Sana felt pain along her spine and in her shoulder, especially when Nayeon presses circles into the mouth shaped bruise. And Nayeon wonders why she felt so damp between her legs, bothered and confused by the unending wet feeling taking place as she throws her leg around Sana.

 

“Good morning,” Nayeon says groggily, squinting as she rubs her eyes.

 

“It’s definitely good,” she smiles, pulling her closer by the waist to kiss her.

 

“Tell that to my headache,” she groans against her lips.

 

“Yeah, yeah, true… but I wouldn’t want to have a headache with anyone but you,” she draws out the last word, and Nayeon shoves her away.

 

“Hey,” she pouts, pulling her close again.

 

“Sorry, I thought I was going to gag,” she laughs, starting another kiss but a much softer and slower one. Nayeon’s fingers linger at that bite mark again, and Sana flinches.

 

“That hurts,” she puts her forehead to Nayeon’s chest, liking the cool sensation it gave to her throbbing head.

 

“What even happened there?” she asks, leaving the mark alone to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and scratch behind her earlobe.

 

“I don’t know,” she giggles, shaking her head in an attempt to throw Nayeon’s hand off. “I don’t know why we’re naked, either.”

 

“I was wondering about that too,” her hand rests on the side of her neck. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“Do you think we…?” the vague question lingers for awhile.

 

“What?”

 

Sana isn’t sure why, but she blushes.

 

“Had… you know?”

 

“I don’t remember,” she answers, voice as bashful as Sana feels.

 

“I know, that’s why I’m asking,” Sana looks up, resting her chin just below her neck, catching a glimpse of the shy smile on Nayeon’s face.

 

“I guess we’ll figure it out as last night comes back to us?” she offers, and Sana nods.

 

“Also, we should probably get going. This place is expensive and we only paid for one night.”  


Sana rolls her eyes as they finally get up at that, eyeing the stain underneath Nayeon as they get up.

  


“Never mind, Nayeon. I have some news for you. I don't think you're a virgin anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me an N... give me an E... give me another E... give me a D... give me a Y!..... N E E D Y nayeon


	6. kisses to mistresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tenderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the irene in this is red velvet's irene. (bad boy killed me and i wanted ms joohyun to mother my nonexistent children).

Sana would consider herself pretty selfless. Nayeon would say she’s pretty _and_ selfless. Both are true on all occasions. If you isolate the selflessness, though, that’s a different story all on its own.

 

But here, right now, spoiling Nayeon, Sana has no complaints.

 

There was something so fulfilling in showering Nayeon in gifts. They were both a bit materialistic, so it worked out, because they had an excuse to blow an unrealistic amount of money on each other.

 

Sana has no idea what number would ring up on her credit card after all this, but it wouldn’t matter since Nayeon’s smile was _priceless_.

 

“Do you like it?” she interrupts Nayeon’s staring contest in the mirror. She steps in front of her to take look at her herself. Unsurprisingly, Sana thinks she’s the most beautiful girl in the world.

 

The deal this time around was Sana would pick her outfits, mostly because she was on a mission to make Nayeon the most flustered person alive today, but also because there were so many things she was afraid to try even though Sana tried to assured her she would look breathtaking in. This was all too apparent and relevant as she is currently gawking at Nayeon from head to toe. And routinely, she is looking away and blushing.

 

“Yea, I like it,” she says, and Sana steps closer. She lightly grabs her chin, making her make eye contact like she always does. It never fails to make her ten times more flustered, and she thinks maybe she likes the slightly humiliating feeling of it all. The blushing, the staring, the subtlety of the rough way she jerks her head to face her. At times, Nayeon wishes she were much rougher with her in every aspect, like how _she_ was with _her_. Naturally, Nayeon was rough in her touches, whereas Sana was mostly delicate and careful. But that was an issue to solve on another day. She was too focused on the way Sana was looking at her right now to care.

 

Now, her angelic hands dance down her neck, right to where the choker Sana picked out is. It’s pink and tight and chafing just a smudge, but Sana was nearly drooling at the sight of it. And Nayeon wouldn’t trade that for anything.

 

“...too tight?” she chimes back into reality to hear Sana say. The light touches were already enough to make Nayeon’s head spin, making it hard to focus.

 

“It’s fine,” she tugs at it a little, but keeps a comfortable smile on her face. Sana nods and trails a finger to the hem of her shirt. Which Nayeon thinks is a poor excuse for one, with how short and baggy it is, not leaving even a bit of her abdomen up to imagination.

 

“ _This_? Not so much,” she laughs, pulling Sana’s wrist away from the crop top.

 

Sana pouts. “You look good, Nayeon,” she slips behind her, back hugging her, hands finding her stomach to lightly scratch up and down the pale skin.

 

“I love your tummy,” she giggles, kissing her cheek and rocking them side to side.

 

“And I love that you love it,” she squeezes her hand, because the touch is starting to tingle and because her fingers are lingering where they shouldn’t, “but this isn’t… _me_. You know I’m really uh… what’s the word…”

 

“Pretty?” Sana mumbles against her neck.

 

Nayeon sighs. It’s a sigh full of love, which Sana would know (very well, at that) because she gets it a lot from her. “What would I do without you?” she laughs.

 

“No idea. I hope we never find out,” she prys herself off of Nayeon and pats her butt. “Now go change.”

 

At that, Nayeon realizes Sana respected her uneasiness and mentally thanks her.

 

Sana only had one more outfit picked out for her, so she waits patiently as Nayeon throws her current outfit onto the stall door. She knew Nayeon was unusually modest when it came to clothes, unusual because the usual is her walking around their apartment naked, but there was no harm in trying. It was probably for the best. If she wore revealing things often Sana was sure it wouldn’t stay on anyway. But she digresses.

 

“Oh, I really like this one…” she says quietly. Sana knew it was the dress she picked out. It looked like something Nayeon would really like, pretty but simple, so she threw it in the bag and hoped for the best.

 

Nayeon comes out of the stall, this time much happier than before. She puts on a scene as she struts out of the stall, then runs back to kiss Sana on the lips, and then again to make her way to the mirror. She can’t help but think she looks like an ecstatic puppy.

 

They both step away from the stall to take a good look at Nayeon. And Sana is so enraptured at the way the lace sleeves make Nayeon look so delicate but so mature and attractive that she doesn’t notice the person come up behind them.

 

“Can I help you two with anything?”

 

Sana makes a low, throaty sounding noise in response, hand to her chest as she laughs it off seconds after. She turns to see a girl around the same height as Nayeon, clothes that she threw onto the floor on her arm, and an awkward smile on her face. She’s pretty, if only slightly intimidating, and it makes Sana...  _tense_.

 

“Um, well-”

 

“Yea, actually,” Nayeon says. And Sana gives her a look, a confused one, because they both seemed to think the dress was perfect two seconds ago.

 

“Ah, okay…” she says, voice small and accompanying mannerisms just as cute.

 

Sana smirks at the girl. Then she catches Nayeon’s smile and her own collapses.

 

 _There was no reason to be jealous of a complete stranger,_ she tells herself. _Deep breath_. _In through the nose and out through the mouth_.

 

“You seem surprised,” Nayeon laughs.

 

“Usually no one says yes,” she smiles, wonky and endearing and, to current Sana, anger inducing. The girl quickly folds the discarded clothes over a clothing wrack and walks back to them.

 

“What can I help you with?” she says, hands folded and tone timid.

 

“I love this dress,” she nods to Sana, who gives her a cheap smile, making Nayeon give her a questioning look, but she continues, “it’s just a little loose in the waist area. Do you guys do tailoring here?”

 

The employee, who Sana notices has a name tag with ‘Irene’ on it, puts a hand near the waistline of the dress, hand moving up and down to find the issue. Sana feels her hands clench as Nayeon smiles shyly at the touch, then guides her hand to where it’s loose.

 

“Oh… sorry,” she smiles again, and Sana can feel her composure escape through her chest as a slight blush skates across Irene’s cheeks. Then she clears her throat. “We do minor stuff here. This looks like only about a half inch or so, so it’s definitely doable.”

 

“Cool. When should we come back to get it?” Sana says, voice struggling to stay normal. Nayeon looks to her and frowns, fights the urge to reach out and grab her hand, but just steps back to Sana’s side again instead.

 

“Well we have to actually measure her waist and then sew it but… we can do it in store right now? It shouldn’t take that long. I’m actually the tailor, too,” she says.

 

“Oh wow… yeah, that’d be great,” Nayeon says, resting her head on Sana’s shoulder. Her hands find her balled up fist, taking her fingers away from her palm and nervously playing with them. She wants to snap her hand away, or maybe shove Nayeon against the stall and show this _Irene_ girl that their senseless touches meant nothing, but she figures she’d be overreacting. She seems nice enough, just… _handsy_. And Sana was sensitive and jealous and knew all too well how flirty _she_ was without realizing. It was something she worked on, for Nayeon’s sake, because when Nayeon got jealous it was damn near _hell_ for Sana. If what she did made her feel petty enough she could go a day or two without even looking at her. Which usually ended in rough makeup sex and Nayeon apologizing for hours on end, (which Sana enjoyed, but it was far too much torture when she was at her neediest) but Sana saves that thought for later.

 

“Come with me,” Irene gestures, and they follow far behind her.

 

“Sana?” Nayeon whispers.

 

“What?” she’s cooled off a bit now, knows not to let it get to her head. She has plans for Nayeon anyway.

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

Sana squeezes her hand. “No. Of course not.”

 

“Are you sure?” she bites her bottom lip, scared of Sana’s tone. It’s neutral, but clearly hiding something.

 

“Yup. She’s just doing her job, right?”

 

Irene looks back at them, making sure they’re still there, but Nayeon jumps.

 

“Sorry…” Nayeon sighs. “I just-“

 

“No worries,” she navigates an arm around her hip and brings her in front of her. She stops them both in place, pressing her body up against Nayeon and hearing her whimper.

 

Her whimper turns airy when Sana nips at her ear, hands pressing the fabric of the dress firmly into her skin.

 

“As long as you know you’re mine.”

 

Nayeon nods frantically, pursing her lips as teeth begin to bruise her neck, but only for a second before she lightly pushes her foreword again.

 

_________

 

 

Now Nayeon and Irene are alone. And for some reason, she’s nervous.

 

Sana went to go get the clothes she came to the store in, and the bag with the things they were going to buy. Of course they’d be the two to forget to bring it. Which was fine. Nayeon should be relieved that Sana’s heated gaze wasn’t watching this woman put measuring tape around her waist, or pressing her thumb into her skin. But she isn’t, she’s scared because she’s enjoying the thrill of what Sana may walk into, and she knows the thought of an angry Sana having her way with her shouldn’t turn her on this much but it _does_ and she can’t help it.

 

“How’s that?” she says, talking about the fabric. “Do you want it to hug your body?”

 

“I don’t know…” _where’s Sana_ is the only thing going through her head. “Would it look better like that, or a little loose?”

 

She hears the curtain open, seeing Sana walk in through the reflection of the mirror. She doesn’t looks upset. But she doesn’t look happy, either. Sana was faking indifference. (Something she was never good at).

 

“I’d say like this,” she tightens the measuring tape, as she loosened it to demonstrate Nayeon’s suggestion, and feels her cheeks heat up. She doesn’t look at Sana, just imagines her pissed off glare.

 

“I don’t know… both look good,” it’s a lie, she preferred it hugging her body, but she was fishing for compliments now. “Sana, what do you think?”

 

“I liked it the way we found it,” she says casually. Nayeon couldn't tell if Irene took that to heart. She’d only seen two expressions from her: intimidating resting face and childish smile.

 

“But I want it tight,” she mumbles.

 

“Then tighten it,” she whips out her phone and starts messing with it. Her lack of a reaction was starting to worry her. She doesn’t even notice when Irene pulls her hands away and writes down her waist size.

 

“I will then.”

 

“Good for you.”

 

Neither of them look at each other, to which Nayeon was glad. She was fidgeting.

 

“Uh well…” she hands her a robe, “you’ll have to get undressed now.”

 

“What?” Nayeon says, blushing into the robe.

 

“Since you want it skintight, I’ll have to get your _actual_ waist size,” she says calmly.

 

“Right, of course,” Nayeon laughs. She gets a glimpse of Sana, still on her phone, knuckles white as her other hand grips her knee.

 

“Can you help me unzip it?” she says, turning her back to face the tailor.

 

“Me?” she deadpans.

 

Nayeon sees Sana’s head shoot up.

 

“Yeah, who else?” she smiles into the mirror, more smug than ever.

 

Irene has deft hands, Nayeon realizes. She unzips the dress and slips it off of her with ease, sliding the robe onto her ( _since when were was a back room tailor this fancy?_ ) before Nayeon can get a second thought in. She pretends not to think about that skill being from this whole tailoring thing or something else.

 

Before she knows it she’s alone with Sana, and she doesn’t look happy at all.

 

“Nayeon, come here.”

 

Nayeon feels her knees buckle. Sana rarely ever gets mad. She has no idea what she is going to do now that she clearly is.

 

“I said come here.”

 

“Right, sorry,” she nods, making her way towards her.

 

Sana pats her lap. A gesture Nayeon quickly complies to, heart racing as she wraps her arms around her.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Nayeon,” she giggles into her back. “And _fuck_ is it working.”

 

She suddenly feels so bashful, thankful Sana can’t see her rosy cheeks.

 

“Just know it’s going to cost you when we get home.”

 

_________

 

Nayeon doesn’t let that threat stop her.

 

She plays it up when Irene hands the dress back. Telling her tenfold how thankful she was, even slipping in some compliments, and topping it all off by giving her her number. The tailor even tells her it’s okay to call her by her real name, Joohyun, and Sana pretends it doesn’t bother her how comfortable she was getting with Nayeon.

 

At this point Sana knows its all for show, doing it just to egg her on further, and she lets her be. (Not without squeezing the back of her neck when Irene wasn’t looking or pinching the skin just below the hem of her dress, though.)

 

The car ride back is silent. Nayeon says her thanks for the day out, kisses her cheek, then it’s nothing but the sound of the road and whatever annoying hit was playing on the radio.

 

All it does is fill Nayeon up with suspense. Which Sana notices. She can tell by the way her fingers tap the wheel, how she smiles periodically. It’s all very telling.

 

And Sana is just as excited to wipe that smile clean off her face.

 

_________

 

Nayeon is confused when Sana does nothing but lay down when they get back. She’s busy putting the things they bought away, and it’s hard to think straight, but she’s _trying_. She only put shirts in the sock drawer eight times. Not too shabby in her book, considering how any and every sensation and thought she could think of was making its way down between her thighs.

 

She’s equally as surprised and confused when Sana doesn’t move a muscle as she climbs on the bed. She even puts her phone down and turns on her side, snuggling up to their blankets instead of her.

 

Now she knows how Sana felt when _she_ was the one refusing to pay attention to her. But now isn't the time for reconciliation. She just needs Sana to touch her and _now_.

 

“Sana,” she whines.

 

“Yes?” she can hear the smile in her voice. The anticipation in her stomach rises again. (All it does it make her more wet than she already was).

 

“Cuddle?” she disguises her actual intentions with the innocence of cuddling, hoping Sana notices how needy she was feeling.

 

“Don’t you have a timid little dress maker to text?”

 

“She’s a tailor,” she corrects, not because she thinks Sana didn’t already know, but because she knows it would annoy her, “And no.”

 

Sana doesn’t say anything.

 

“Come on,” she shakes her, “why are you so mad?”

 

“I’m not mad.”

 

“Yes you are. When have you ever given up a chance to cuddle?”

 

She stays silent again.

 

“ _Pleaaaaaaaaase_ ,” she turns her onto her back. Sana just jerks her hand away and turns onto her side again.

 

“Fine. Maybe I _will_ text Joohyun,” she grumbles. “She had skilled hands. Maybe even more skilled than yours.”

 

Sana swallows. “Sure. Anyone can slip a dress off. I don’t think _she’s_ the one who fingered you until you were crying.”

 

“Hmmm, true…” she smirks. “Maybe she will if I ask.” (It’s an empty threat, one so scandalous that even Sana is slightly impressed).

 

But she still doesn’t react, and Nayeon makes it her business to make the bed creak as she reaches for her phone. Her ringer is on and at max, amplifying every letter she types out. Each click drives Sana closer and closer to breaking the composure she’s built up, and she knows Nayeon _knows_ that. It would be so easy to let her win, to pin her down and make her sob. But that would be no fun.

 

Nayeon is running out of ways to make Sana jealous. She sends the fake text. It’s to her mom, and it’s a bunch of letters and symbols that don’t make sense. It’s not like Sana would check.

 

“Guess I’ll have to fuck myself tonight,” she sighs. “What would you prefer to hear? The vibrator or that new-”

 

Sana grabs her hand.

 

“I’ve got a better idea,” she laughs, breathy and clearly angry.

 

She rolls over and quickly shoves her face first into the pillows, arm bent behind her back. Sana fishes for something in the top drawer of one of their bedside tables. Nayeon can’t see it, just hears the clinking sound of something metal.

 

Her eyes shoot open. _Handcuffs?_

 

The cold metal wraps itself around her wrists, and Sana laughs when she shivers. She hears her get something else too, but this time there was no sound warning her what it could be.

 

Sana tugs her hair, enough to get her face out of the mess of blankets and pillows, and leans over to slide a ball gag down her face and into her mouth.

 

“Since you want to run that mouth of yours…” she scoffs. And Nayeon doesn’t know where she gets the next item, but suddenly something black and soft is wrapped around her eyes. She whimpers into the gag, making Sana laugh as she rolls off of her.

 

Then she just goes back to normal, sitting against the headboard and watching TV.

 

Nayeon makes a couple indecipherable sounds after a couple minutes.

 

“Hmm?” she says. Not that Nayeon could reply.

 

Only a bunch of whining and humming comes from her, then some squirming and angry thrashing, then she relaxes again.

 

“Awww, what’s wrong?” Sana comforts, running a hand through her hair.

 

More whining sounds. Sana pulls her head up.

 

“What was that?”

 

Nayeon responds by tonguing at the gag, drool starting to pool in her mouth and drip down her lip. She finally swallows with some difficulty, but Sana quite enjoys the sight of the mess she was making already.

 

She drops her head back onto the pillows, and she turns her head to face her. She grunts, hands twitching and twisting and wanting the cuffs _off_.

 

“Mmm, not yet,” she caresses her cheek.

 

A questioning whimper. Then she’s rubbing her cheek up against her hand.

 

“Because I said so,” she whines full force, then lets herself go limp against the bed again.

 

Nayeon feels even worse because she’s still fully clothed.

 

She can feel the wetness dampen her underwear, _feels_ it against her skin, making her moan at the slightest of movements. She hates it. She hates how turned on she is. She just wants to beg Sana to fuck her and have this be over with.

 

As the minutes bore on, the wait makes her feel a hundred times more sensitive. Sana brushes her hand against her arm, seemingly by accident, yet Nayeon still feels herself almost cry out at it. It isn’t helping how she feels the drool drenching the pillow, and coincidentally, her face.

 

On the other side of the ordeal is a frustrated Sana. She doesn’t know how long she can keep this up, with Nayeon looking so vulnerable but so ready for her to take her. It wouldn’t hurt to wait for her to beg, right? Nayeon was never the patient type.

 

(She was right. _Too_ right.)

 

It’s less than ten minutes until Nayeon is moaning out for Sana. She lets her squirm around for awhile, but eventually turns her over and moves the gag out of her mouth and down her neck.

 

She doesn’t speak, just lets her breathe heavily for awhile.

 

“How’s-“

 

“ _Sana_ ,” she gasps, hands instinctively moving to touch her but then realizing she can’t. “I need you.”

 

“You didn’t need me earlier. Does ‘ _who else?_ ’ ring any bells?”

 

“I-I-“

 

She moans. Sana replaces the gag with her fingers. “On second thought, I don’t want your answer.”

 

Nayeon is nearly sobbing as she sucks on her fingers, happy to have _something,_ and _anything_ please her. But they’re gone as fast they’re put in.

 

“I’m going to lay down, then guide you in between my legs, okay?” she has a firm grip on her forearm.

 

“But-“

 

“Don’t talk back. I can just as easily move the gag back into your mouth and keep it there for the rest of the night if I have to.”

 

Nayeon shakes her head, sniffling as Sana moves her. She crawls over on her knees carefully, knowing it’s going to be torture not being able to touch her. But she doesn’t care. Not anymore. She’ll get what she can at this point.

 

Sana pushes her head down once Nayeon centers herself well enough, noticing her hands ball up in frustration as her tongue starts to find a pace and angle.

 

But Nayeon is so so so  _pretty_.

 

That’s all Sana can think about when Nayeon is in between her legs. She whimpers every time Sana twitches from how good it feels. And that’s unbelievably pretty, too. Everything about this is. How the collar of her sleep shirt hangs low, seeing a glimpse of her boobs moving freely as she puts her all into eating Sana out, or how shiny her lips look, and _especially_ the curve of her nose as it lightly presses up against her clit. She wishes she could take in the sight for an eternity.

 

Maybe she can…

 

“Nayeon,” she moans, bunching her hair up and pulling her head up. “Where’s your phone?”

 

“I think it might be under the pillow,” her voice is whiny and strained, as if she momentarily forgot how to speak. “Are you-”

 

“Yes. Just keep going,” her hand slides across the sheets and under the pillow. She notices how damp the pillow is, smiling through her moans at it.

 

She slides the lockscreen over to the camera and places the phone up against the pillow. The second she hits record her mind gets lost in the pleasure again. But for Nayeon, it adds an urgency that wasn’t there, and a roughness that has Sana’s hips bucking up in the air.

 

She knew Sana well enough to find her way to her most sensitive areas even while blindfolded. Her lips find her thigh, pressing soft kisses into the skin before sucking the area until it’s bright red. When her kisses finally trail back to her clit there’s fingers there, and Nayeon noses them out of the way before biting them lightly.

 

“Oh…” Sana whimpers. Nayeon laughs before burying her face in her again, this time not letting up until she comes. But she doesn’t stop after that. She refuses to let up until she’s sure she’s got every last drop, and the overstimulation drives Sana crazy.

 

Now _she’s_ the one whining and whimpering and kicking out, and though she can’t see it, Nayeon knows she’s going to love looking back at it on video.

 

When she’s done, Sana finally takes off the blindfold, and Nayeon is greeted to the sight of flushed cheeks and the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. It’s gratifying knowing she could please her that much with most of her senses taken away from her.

 

“Can you-” her voice cracks a little bit, and Sana just pulls her in for a kiss. In the mess of everything the handcuffs are somehow taken off of her, thrown off the bed and out of their minds, happy to be touching each other again.

 

Nayeon quickly finds herself pushed into the soft expanse of their bed. But her hands are still eager, running along Sana’s back like her life depends on it, newly nude legs thrown around her hips like they always belonged there. She didn’t care how, she just wanted Sana to give her the pleasure she’s been wanting all day.

 

The blindfold comes in handy when Sana’s impatience gets the best of her. Her hand fucks her hard and fast, thumb rubbing circles into her sensitive nub. She uses the blindfold to bite on, muffling her sobs as the sensitivity crawls across her tingling skin. Sana found how easy she came undone like this endearing, loving every moan and whimper and tear that found its way down her pink cheeks.

 

Neither of them cared to edge each other, especially because of all the waiting prior, and Nayeon is in bliss as Sana fingers her slowly through her orgasm. She moves the blindfold roughly, eager to kiss her lips as she moans out. Sana swallows every last whimper with her kisses, fingers and mouth refusing to stop until she’s whining and twitching.

 

They’re both breathing hard when they pull away, smiling at each other. Nayeon looks over, noticing how the phone angle followed them through their rough movements. They both laugh and reach for the phone, but Sana beats her to it.

 

“Admit it,” Sana says, moving the camera close to Nayeon’s face.

 

“Admit what?” she whines and throws her head back.

 

She pinches her cheeks. “That no one could fuck you better than I can. Not even some tailor.”

 

“You’re still on that?” she laughs, smiling up at her.

 

“No!” she exclaims, but she’s laughing, too. “I just want it on record.”

 

“Love you,” she smirks, pressing the button to stop the recording.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Oops, looks like it ended,” she throws the phone somewhere, hearing it bounce across the mattress.

 

Sana pouts, puffing out her cheeks.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Nayeon’s hand wraps around the back of her neck.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Uh, _dummy_. Cute obviously,” she rolls her eyes.

 

“Loser.”

 

She pulls her down, eliminating the space between them. “Whatever. Just kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank uuuu to everyone who hypes this up for some reason my ego eats well because of u all


	7. 'lude in lewd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "leave it to nayeon to throw such a loaded question on her as she slips two fingers inside her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shoooorrrrt but i didn't think i'd have any writing drive in me this week. this chapter came to my mind somehow, though, and i figured i wouldn't let it rot since i like how it came out. plus i know some people were asking about where they are romantically in this fic, so here's a glimpse at that while still sticking to true smut fashion.

“Can I ask you something?” Nayeon asks, reaching up and over Sana to angle the shower head. Her soapy hands leave foam all over the now slippery metal, but she doesn’t care, just grateful to be under the warm water. The air outside it was cold and Sana-less.

 

“Of course,” Sana says, leaning herself on Nayeon again. She steadies her, kissing the back of her neck before continuing.

 

“Have you ever thought about… you know,” her hands find her body, blunt nails and sweet smelling soapy hands roaming and scratching at everything they can reach. Nayeon teases any chance her hands get, whether its circling a finger around her nipple or brushing a little below her hips. 

 

“Hmm?” Sana closes her eyes, and hums when Nayeon spins her around and pulls her close. Her hands travel longingly down her back, resting on the small of it as she kisses her deeply, not hesitating for even a moment to slip her tongue past her teeth. Sana moans into it, hands frantically grabbing at Nayeon for something to hold, settling on her chest before relaxing into it again. Then Nayeon slips her hands below and grabs at her butt, squeezing and fondling it as the kiss deepens and Sana's memory of whatever conversation they were having goes hazy. But it ends all too quickly when she's spun back around and hands are at her waist again, water cascading around them as Sana tries to balance herself. Nayeon laughs, kisses her cheek, then puts her hand out and up to the water. The foam from the soap slips past her fingers and they're suddenly on her thigh, hitching it on the side of the tub and caressing where Sana is most sensitive as Nayeon finally continues.

 

“Us,” Nayeon laughs, then so does Sana, but it’s cut off by a moan when her fingers slide over to find her clit. It's sudden and Sana should have expected it considering how most of their showers go, but she still gasps and balls up her fists at the pleasure.

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific when you’re touching me like this… _oh_ ,” she rests her head on the tiled wall, the cold material contrasting the heat between her legs and the cozy warmth of the shower.

 

“Like…” she tries to find the words, kissing behind Sana’s ear, then the curve of her neck. Then she’s a bit distracted already, mouth already beginning to mark up the area. The hand not rubbing circles comes up and squeezes her boob, and the loud moan Sana lets out snaps her back into reality.

 

“Let me rephrase that then,” Nayeon smiles to herself, pressing her blushing face against her shoulder. “Have you ever thought about settling down?”

 

“Is this really the conversation you want to be having right now?” Sana giggles, grabbing Nayeon’s wrist. She doesn’t stop rubbing the bundle of nerves, just pulls her a little closer.

 

“I can multitask,” she says against her ear, feeling Sana already give up on stopping her as her hand falls from her wrist.

 

“Sure you can. It’s just... there’s some other things I’d rather hear you say in my ear right now,” she says lowly, letting out more delighted hums as she enjoys the touch.

 

“Like what? That you’re a tight little slut? Or a good little girl?” Sana can hear the little smile in her voice despite her words. They both laugh, but Sana momentarily fights the urge to turn around and push her up against the wall for it.

 

“Something like that,” Sana gushes a little. She’s surprised Nayeon doesn’t comment on it, just dips her fingers into her drenched center and coming back to rub at her clit again.

 

“But really. House, marriage, kids… do you think about all of that?” her tone shifts from playful to serious in a matter of seconds, and Sana sighs.

 

Leave it to Nayeon to throw such a loaded question on her as she slips two fingers inside her.

 

“I do,” she says simply, feeling Nayeon pump slowly inside her.

 

“Okay now, slow down with the whole _I do_ thing, I didn’t propose yet,” she laughs again, and Sana groans.

 

“Shut up, you know I can’t thi-“ she moans out again as she feels her thumb on her clit, and Nayeon kisses her shoulder, smiling smugly as her lips meet her skin.

 

“Sorry, my bad. Keep going,” her other hand squeezes her waist.

 

“I… well, I definitely think about the future a lot,” Sana barely strings the words out coherently.

 

“Am I in it?” her voice is small but the question is profound, and Sana can’t help but giggle.

 

Of course she did. She never saw her with anyone else, she never could. And she’s certain in this moment that she never will. No one has ever managed to treat her better than Nayeon, make her feel as good as Nayeon does, give her any and every emotion under the sun like Nayeon, and for that, no one else ever crosses her mind when she thinks of her future.

 

“Yes, baby, of course you are,” she says sweetly, despite the tightening muscles in her stomach trying to stump up her moment.

 

“I love you,” Nayeon says softly, rubbing her nose against her neck. Sana was amazed at the duality of the situation. The contrast between how badly she wants to just tuck Nayeon in and tell her all her plans for their future and how badly she wants that same Nayeon to fuck her senseless boggles her mind.

 

“I love you too. Even when you make me question daily what it means to be romantic,” she feels herself twitch, feels her hips buck, and Nayeon squeezes her to tell her to come. She kisses her through every shiver and every second of it, along her shoulder and neck until she spins her around and meets her lips.

 

“What about you?” Sana says in between wet kisses, throwing her leg around Nayeon’s hip. It serves the purpose Sana had for it as she lightly presses her back into the glass slider of the shower.

 

“What about me?” she says, and Sana pulls away from her lips to duck down and suck at her breast.

 

“Your future… what do you see?” she looks up at her and smiles, happy at the sight of her throwing her head back at the pleasure when she bites at her sensitive chest.

 

“Some kids, a big house with a puppy in the front yard,” she says breathlessly. Sana didn’t hear a _you_ yet, so she takes her nipple in between her teeth and pulls. Nayeon groans, loving it  _and_  hating it but knowing she deserved it.

 

“And you. Beside me with a big smile and ring to match.”

 

Sana feels her heart soar… then lets her knees hit the tub.

 

She spreads Nayeon’s legs, mumbles  _I love you_ , and brings her mouth to her clit. She eats her out with a lot less urgency this time around, even though they had somewhere to be in less than half an hour. But she didn't care if they were late. Not when Nayeon tastes _this_ good and is letting herself be _this_ loud (and when she's _this_ in love with her, _this_ willing to give up everything for her). Loud enough that Sana doesn’t hear her squirt something into her hand until two hands are carding through her hair. Oddly enough, that was probably the most normal this whole ordeal has been to Sana. They got used to rushing to get ready (and relieve stress before a long day) this way, " _washing each other up_ " almost always paired up with some (a lot of) fleeting touches and warm mouths and eager tongues.

 

"Thanks," Sana laughs through laps at her clit before sucking on it. Nayeon grabs at the hair she was washing, whining and throwing her head against the glass again. Sana holds her thighs apart with an iron grip, noticing how they shake and twitch when her tongue dives in further.

 

They were going to be  _fairly_ late to where they were going, but it was worth it. They love it all the same.

  
  



	8. 10,000 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon and sana take a little road trip.

Nayeon is pressing into her. Her fingers, her body, everything presses into Sana’s frame and it  _ hurts _ . 

 

And it’s a good pain, because she loves how desperate Nayeon feels. She’s humming as she kisses her, tongue nearly choking Sana from how eager she is, and her grip on her shirt is deathly. It wouldn’t be the first time Nayeon rips through one of Sana’s dinky throwaway shirts, but when she does, she pulls away.

 

“Sana,” she struggles to say. “Sana…”

 

Sana licks her lips. They’re hurting a bit, glossy from the biting and kissing. Nayeon smiles and presses her fingers to Sana’s lips, still breathing hard. She responds by scratching up the length of her thighs, and before she knows it Nayeon is trembling on top of her.

 

“You’re so worked up,” Sana says, bringing her knuckles to her cheek. Nayeon rubs against it before the pads of Sana’s fingers replace them, and she turns her head to lick them.

 

“It’s been so long,” she breathes as Sana wipes the sheen of sweat from her forehead. Then she runs her hand through her hair, making sure every strand is off her face.

 

It really  _ had _ been awhile. Work usually piles up the weeks before their annual vacation with Jeongyeon and Jihyo, and they hadn’t laid together for anything more than goodnight cuddles and sleepy makeout sessions. So they decided to go on a pre-vacation before the coupled one, taking a road trip who knows where for three days. And now they’re here, on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere, at the surprisingly large back of Sana’s jeep, grabbing at each other like animals.

 

“Not my fault. You could have touched yourself when you had time,” Sana starts, making Nayeon smirk before shutting her up with her fingers.

 

“I missed you too,” she laughs, finally catching her breath. She pulls her fingers away harshly, loving the sound of Sana’s whimper.

 

Nayeon reaches over the seat for something, probably lube, and Sana whines. She’s wet enough, absolutely  _ sure _ she’s soaked through, but Nayeon loved how she tasted mixed with the lube. Even as Sana bucks her hips up in agony, pulling at her own ripped up shirt at the lack of Nayeon’s warm body between her legs, Nayeon continues her search.

 

“Nayeon-“

 

Nayeon startles Sana as she abruptly snaps back to face Sana. She makes a noise that sounds of something between a moan and a whimper, and whines again when Nayeon points down with a snap of her fingers. Sana obeys immediately, breath hitching as she looks at the car’s roof. Nayeon rarely used pet-like gestures like that, but she was preoccupied with the bottle. Sana shivers from how much it turns her on, then lifts her head up to stare longingly at the substance coating Nayeon’s fingers.

 

“Do I need to tell you in words? Down.” Nayeon says. Sana’s hips had been restless again as she watched, and clearly Nayeon wasn’t having it. 

 

“S-sorry,” Sana stutters, face ablaze as she feels Nayeon’s warm hand on her cold skin.

 

“Good girl,” she praises, and with that, she hits every verbal check Sana needed to lose it.

 

Nayeon slaps the band of her shorts against her.

 

“Nayeon,  _ please, _ ” she pleads. “Not now. I-I’m so-“

 

She runs her nails down her partly exposed abdomen, Nayeon flushing proudly at the rip exposing her belly button down. Sana’s hand follows the trail of ruined cloth until Nayeon snaps out of it and grabs her wrist.

 

“I don’t think so,” she growls, tossing her hand away dismissively. “Up.”

 

Sana does as she’s told, shaking as Nayeon slowly takes off her shorts. It’s agonizing. Sana is at peak sensitivity and moaning every second of it. She looks down to see Nayeon’s eyes shimmering with passion, watching as the worked up and heaving girl from minutes ago leaves.

 

She stares down at Sana. She scoffs at her balled up fists, caresses her bright pink cheeks, and angles her sleek fingers inside her soaked panties. Nayeon doesn’t do much. Only circles her clit a bit -  _ waste of lube _ , they were down to half (Sana hated sex shopping with Nayeon, even if they came home and used everything on her). But Sana can’t complain, her train of thought is foggy as the little buzz from finally being touched tortures her further. And now Sana’s the one kissing hungrily, crying out every time Nayeon teases a kiss and pulls away.

 

“You’re so worked up,” she giggles, biting down on Sana’s slightly bruised lips and basking in how they swell. Her lips are parted and red when Nayeon looks down, and the sight makes her hand grasp harder on her thigh.

 

Sana cries in pain when her nails dig a little in her skin. She takes Nayeon’s fingers and whatever remaining lube on them in her mouth, biting down to soothe the pain.

 

“Fuck,” Nayeon grunts, letting go of her thigh and watching her fingers slip out past her swollen lips.

 

“I wish you would,” she says with a small smile, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut.

 

A fire burns inside Nayeon at her words. She quickly gets to it, nails scratching down her abdomen before grabbing her panties and pulling them off in one fluid motion. Then Nayeon is gone again, applying an unnecessary amount of lube to her fingers as Sana tries to grind up onto her thigh.

 

“And I wish you’d stop trying it,” she says, voice raspy as she places a hand on the center of her stomach and pushes her back down. Nayeon holds the position as she starts to take her with three fingers, wet and sloppy as she goes in and out as if she were sizing her up.

 

Sana whines a chorus of oh’s, feeling herself already come but only just a little. She’s a mess when Nayeon stops and gives her a chastising look for it.

 

But she’s surprised when Nayeon starts kissing her instead. “Poor baby,” she pouts, kissing her cheek. “You missed me fucking you that bad?” she says with a contrasting kiss to her forehead. “What do you have to say for yourself? Coming so quickly?”

 

“I-I’m sorry- I- it was just a little.”

 

“I know. My poor, pathetic little thing. Should I slow down for you?” she’s smiling as she says it, and Sana swallows. She can almost feel herself coming again untouched, but she grabs Nayeon’s shoulders to ground herself.

 

“Mhm,” she nods, feeling small and needy as Nayeon takes the knee at her hip and pushes it onto the carpeted car floor. Then she only puts two fingers in, kissing down her neck and leaving careful hickeys along it. Moving down, she kisses her tummy lovingly as she thrusts her fingers in and out, wet open mouthed kisses leading just above her clit. Sana’s breathing shakes, and Nayeon responds to it by going a little bit faster, looking up at her instead of kissing her. The sight of her thrashing around is breathtaking.

 

But Sana has other plans.

 

She grabs a fistful of her hair and pushes her down onto her clit, where Nayeon makes slow work of tonguing at her lips before anything else. Sana quickly loses her grip on her, grasping at her own boobs for comfort, moaning Nayeon’s name like it was the only word she knew. 

 

Nayeon knows every little spot Sana loves. The place just between her lips and her thigh is her most sensitive, and she abandons her clit for it. She’s already a sprawled our mess, but the second her lips touch the skin there she twitches, whines heightening as her tongue does circles on the skin. And she’s practically screaming when Nayeon bites down softly.

 

It was such a minor thing. But Nayeon found it adorable how sensitive she was in only the most obscure of places. Obscure applying to anything but her butt, that is.

 

“Get on your knees,” she pulls out. Sana shakes when she’s empty, needing to think for a second about what Nayeon said.

 

But Nayeon is impatient, and she’s grabbing the collar of her shirt before she can comprehend. (Another rip).

 

“Having trouble with commands today, pet?” she says against her lips. Their noses are touching, nudging each other as Nayeon pulls her closer.

 

Sana purses her lips and shakes her head. “No, master.”

 

Sana is well aware that if she were  _ pet _ then Nayeon was  _ master _ . But Nayeon despises the use of master, while Sana loves both. Still, she only used master to egg Nayeon on - to dress her up in a collar and nothing else, to even  _ start _ calling her pet. And because of the reaction she knows she’ll get, Sana had lovingly thrown into the mix while they argued about directions earlier. It worked her up for another mile or two, Sana not helping the cause by clinging to her like an  _ actual _ pet with head rubbing against her, which turned to lips grazing her neck and a hand in her shorts. Nayeon had pulled over easily enough, murmuring “maintenance check” as if Sana didn’t know what they were going to do. 

 

So Sana isn’t surprised when Nayeon harshly turns her on her hands and knees and maneuvers her angrily. Though the back was big, they had to be in an angle to fit. It was hot and compact, even when the cool air seeped in. Yet Sana was still slightly cold against Nayeon’s warm hands, explaining why she shivers when her hands slide down her back and pause at her hips.

 

Sana wiggles - expectant of something. Anything. She’s in a cold sweat, breathing hard with her head thrown back. Angled enough that Nayeon could reach and tug. Sana wants it. She wants it rough. She wants nails down her back, wants the skin on her backside pink and sore, wants a hand on her throat. But Nayeon is waiting. 

 

There’s an iron grip on her ass when she turns to look at her. She has the lubed fingers on her tongue, tasting the mix of Sana and strawberries with a moan bubbling in the pit of her throat.

 

“Can I taste?” Sana says. More for the sake of wanting Nayeon in her mouth again rather than the taste.

 

There’s a glint in her eye when she nods. Sana opens her mouth but she’s met with Nayeon grabbing her hips and pulling her down. She’s almost sitting on her, but she’s filled with fingers from Nayeon’s opposite hand. She can tell because it’s colder than before. But they’re not moving. Sana starts to bounce on them, silent until she’s moving fast enough to whine again. She leans back on Nayeon and nips her ear.

 

“Ahh,” she says playfully, opening her mouth.

 

Nayeon kisses her cheek, then her neck, then her shoulder. She doesn’t notice her other hand on her until it’s on her neck, feeling it’s way up passed her throat before meeting the warmth of her tongue. Her mouth is still parted slightly, just enough so that she can take in more of her fingers when she pushes in.

 

“Good?” Nayeon says when she feels Sana moan.

 

She can’t formulate a response. Her mind is occupied with moving her hips and the faint taste of strawberry in her mouth.

 

“Hmmm?” Nayeon coaxes, breath warm on her neck. She meets Sana’s movements half way, inserting a third and pumping lightly. It throws Sana over the edge, and Nayeon knows because she feels her suck a little more tightly on her fingers. She adjusts that, too, pushing in just far enough to make her choke. But only a little. She hears the smallest of gag noises from Sana. 

 

Nayeon wants to see her - knows she’s probably tearing up. Instead she listens in awe as Sana puts her fingers back where they were, getting over the gag as if she were teething.

 

“What a good girl,” Nayeon says, kissing behind her ear and down the back of her neck. “Surely my good girl wants something more?”

 

Sana nods eagerly, taking her fingers out with a popping sound. She turns to face her, knees weak as she throws her arms around Nayeon. She leans close into her ear, lips touching cartilage as she musters up the courage to say what she wants. (She never liked asking, but she knew Nayeon would insist.)

 

“Choke me,” she says, throat clearly rugged when her voice comes out gravelly.

 

Nayeon lays her on her side, angling her enough so her fingers enter her easy again and her free hand wraps around her and up to her neck. Usually she’d take it slow, but Sana’s nails are digging in her forearm, so she just goes for it.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” is all Sana can manage to choke out. She holds onto Nayeon’s wrist as she presses down a little more on her airways. She can’t last much longer, nor can she tell Nayeon she’s close. But it feels like she can tell as her fingers pump faster while she praises her gently in her ear.

 

“You sound so pretty like this, you know that?”

 

Sana’s moans strain even louder. 

 

“And I’m the only one who knows that, right? You’re mine. Only mine.”

 

Sana squeezes her in acknowledgement. She loved feeling claimed. Whether through words or marks, she didn’t care.

 

Nayeon slows down when she feels Sana bouncing frantically onto her fingers. She was close, and Nayeon wanted to hear her ride out every single second of it.

 

“You’re close?” Another squeeze. “Good. Come for me. I’ve got you.”

 

Sana comes on command. She was so careful not to prematurely again, but it was building up. She  _ gushes _ . She can’t help but collapse onto her front when Nayeon carefully lets her go, breathing unsteady as her chest touches the car floor. Her mind is so dazed she doesn’t notice Nayeon tonguing inside her to taste the excess - but she doesn’t feel the overstimulation at all until she comes up and spanks her.

 

“Over my lap. Come on,” she demands. Sana is tired and confused but she does as she’s told, crawling over with the little energy she has left.

 

“You know,” she punctuates with another slap. “I go so easy on you.”

 

“Really?” Sana laughs, voice still harsh.

 

Another spank. “I should’ve edged you for hours for what you did while we were on the road.” Sana tears up at the slap that ends that sentence. “But instead I let you come. Two times.”

 

“The first one doesn’t count,” she whines, biting on Nayeon’s thigh. She just gets another hard retaliating slap.

 

“It does. You’re spoiled.” Her spanking is a world of a difference to how warm she sounds when she says that. Sana winces through a smile, giggling at how gentle Nayeon is with her no matter the intensity of their sex.

 

Nayeon massages her as she sits her face to face in her lap. Sana’s smiling, blissed out and fighting the urge to drown Nayeon in kisses.

 

“I destroyed this shirt, huh?” she realizes out of nowhere, playing with the holes. Sana laughs, cupping a hand to her face as Nayeon tucks hair behind her ear. “Sorry princess.”

 

“Whatever, loser. You still owe me a new one,” Sana says happily, letting herself fall into Nayeon’s chest.

 

“If you let me follow the road maybe it wouldn’t be torn.”

 

“If you could drive while I finger you maybe you wouldn’t have had to tear it.”

 

Nayeon purses her lips, glad Sana is too busy hugging her to see her blush.

 

“I love you,” Sana whispers in her ear loudly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Nayeon laughs. “Now get off me so I can put lotion on this thing,” she says, patting her butt softly.


	9. pretty weeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic, but sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eight months later.... it finally updates and it’s a non spellchecked (probably lackluster) chapter packaged with BAD NEWS! anyway ya this is me formally saying i’ll be taking a break for a undecided amount of time for personal and mental health problems but i don’t plan on leaving shit undone!!!!!

“Your parents really left you this?” Nayeon says, mittened hands grasping a mug of hot chocolate that somehow manages to make her look even  _ tinier  _ in her big coat.

 

“Yeah, I lived here during the move actually,” Sana answers, taking a sip of her own hot coffee. The difference existing purely because Nayeon whined like a big baby for an hour for hot chocolate. (It was a 20 minute drive, but the 40 additional minutes it took to drive back were worth it).

 

“It’s so cold, babe. How did you survive?” Nayeon sips her drink too and sets it down on the carpet.

 

“Did you forget how soon you let me ‘borrow’ the left side of your bed? I barely saw this place. You’re lucky I remembered where the heater was!” Sana smiles and pushes her foggy glasses up.

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes sarcastically then gets on her knees and leans forward. “These are foggy, by the way.”

 

“I can see that,” Sana says carefully, trying hard not to stare at her neck as she tilts her head.

 

“ _ Can you really _ ?” She smiles, taking the glasses with a quick kiss to her lips.

 

They both laugh, seemingly switching roles when Sana scoots in and leans forward. Nayeon focuses with pursed lips as she wipes the glass clean with her mittens. Then she looks up and sees Sana, sees how intently she watches her with her big brown eyes, and  _ melts _ . It’s a feeling that causes Nayeon to find herself fogging up the glasses again, super conscious of how she breathes into the frames. She’d like to think it was smooth, maybe sensual, but Sana giggles. Neither of them can help the big goofy smiles that paint their face.

 

“I love you,” Nayeon gushes, kissing her nose after pushing the rims fully up the bridge of her adorable nose. She’s never been more grateful for mittens that double as fingerless gloves until now, happier than ever with the tips of her fingers scratching underneath Sana’s chin.

 

Sana’s eyes are half lidded as she rubs against her palm, then makes her way across the already small gap between them and kisses her back. Her expression when she pulls back is an adorable childlike grin, and Nayeon holds back her eagerness to taste her again just so she can see it. “I love you too but your lips taste taste like chocolate and I had to tell you.”

 

“I’d hate to ruin all the butterflies I’m feeling, because they’re really knocking around in the walls of my stomach, but you taste like caffeine,” she chuckles. Yet Sana seems to barely notice as she plays with Nayeon’s ear and looks up at her with eager eyes. Her laugh quickly fades into a longing look at Sana before she kisses the arm that’s extended to her ear.

 

“I guess the caffeine won’t be the only thing keeping you up at night,” she finally says with a mischievous grin.

 

“I can’t tell whether that line was good or bad,” Nayeon laughs, kissing her lightly. It startles her when Sana suddenly sits up on her knees, placing a hand on her flipped up coat collar and the other on her shoulder. Her thumb quickly finds itself pulling the material down, and her eyes beg to see what’s underneath.

 

“And I can’t tell if you have nothing under this coat or you’re actually cold,” she smirks, hands travelling up Nayeon’s neck to caress either side of her jaw. “I’m in a shirt and pants and I’m fine, love.”

 

“Maybe I’m sensitive,” she scoffs.

 

“You can’t really lie to someone you’ve been dating for four years,” Sana looks down. “And there’s no way you’re wearing shorts underneath these because I know you didn’t pack any.”

 

“Alright get off my back, mom,” Nayeon almost forgets how close Sana is, or how hot her face is right now as the girl she loves so dearly touches her neck.

 

“Mommy is new. Why have we never tried that?” Sana lowers herself face to face with Nayeon.

 

Nayeon didn’t realize beforehand how horny she was until she finally feels the heat between her thighs. 

 

(Even after four years, she works her up and flusters her to no end.)

 

“I’ll think about it,” she says nervously. She wasn’t focusing too much on what she said in place of all the…  _ other _ … thoughts in her mind.

 

“How about you go and take this off and I’ll get the fire going again?” Sana coaxes, voice light and sweet yet never lacking that bit of edge that makes Nayeon squirm.

 

“I-“

 

“Shhh. Just go upstairs and get changed,” Sana says. Nayeon is shocked at the longing feelings bunching up in her stomach. 

 

“And bring some blankets!” she shouts when she’s up the stairs.

 

-

 

The fire drapes Nayeon in warm light. Some shadows crackle and move and obstruct the view. The view of Nayeon naked and underneath Sana, that is. Her milky skin looks even softer against the material of Nayeon’s favorite baby blue blanket. There’s bruises along her neck, which are sadly hard to notice in the half dark / half light room. Sana looks up at her face. She has her eyes closed, and her lips are parted just enough for her jaw to hang slightly. Sana thinks her cheeks are flushed, but she can’t tell. Then she notices how she’s breathing a bit unevenly and how her hair is a bit disheveled, and Sana wants nothing more than to capture this exact moment.

 

But she kisses her instead. “I know you’ve heard this a million times but really…” she starts. Nayeon opens her eyes and tries to breathe normally.

 

“Hm?” she hums, thumb caressing her hip.

 

“I love you. I’m definitely head over heels, neck deep, ten feet under, whatever metaphor can fully express how in love I am,” she kisses her shoulder, her collarbone, then down her chest.

 

“My mind isn’t exactly clear after round four but…” she smiles, and Sana seems to get it before she does, because she feels a small smile from her on her breast.

 

Then she moans, and laughs a little in embarrassment. “Hey, look at me,” she says softly, almost regretting it when the cold air replaces Sana’s warm mouth.

 

“Thank you. I love you more than you can imagine,” thankfully her voice stays steady, but really Nayeon wants to weep a river of happy tears into one of Sana’s oversized hoodies. The sight of Sana choking up is too much for her to handle, though. Instead, in one fell swoop Nayeon somehow rolls on top.

 

“So what were you mentioning earlier? Mommy?”

 

-

 

Sana feeds another marshmallow to Nayeon, who’s laying down comfortably on the log with her head in Sana’s lap. She tries to ignore the way Nayeon licks the excess off the pads of her fingers. Instead she focuses on the hollows of the night and the way the stars dance around in Nayeon’s eyes. She’s giggly with bright pink cheeks… it’s something that reminds Sana of none other than an angel. To Sana, Nayeon was ethereal. Right now, though, ethereal isn’t the only thing Nayeon is.

 

“Sana?” she adjusts herself on the log, and again Sana tries to look away at how her back arches and how her tight sweater seems to leave little to imagination.

 

“What’s up?” she says calmly.

 

She distracts herself by playing with her hair, and Nayeon hums. “I just wanted your attention.”

 

Sana shakes her head and smiles. “You already had it.”

 

“Yeah but you weren’t looking at me,” she smirks.

 

“Sorry. Lost in thought,” she admits. In an attempt to dodge the questioning look on her face she tugs at her hair and thumbs at a hickey on her neck.

 

Nayeon noses at her thigh. “Were you thinking about  _ me _ ?”

 

Sana laughs, throaty and a bit more threatening than she’d like. “Have I reminded you lately that you’re a brat?” she says lightheartedly, but feels something shift in Nayeon. Sana can tell by the new glint in her eyes.

 

“No, and I miss it,” she says with a tinge of yearning. The hand that once caressed her neck begins to press bright red fingerprints on her neck that they’d worry about much later.

 

“Do you?” she says a bit condescendingly, head tilted and lips pouting.

 

Nayeon’s eyes are already tearing up. And the way she bats her eyes and arches her back again is enough to let Sana know that whatever pain she’s inflicting, Nayeon is 100% enjoying. It’s mutual, because she’s convinced Nayeon’s nails are starting to break skin on her arm and hand.

 

”I do,” she moans. Sana lets go at that and watches Nayeon catch her breath. Then her eyes shoot all the way open in what seems to be a moment of realization. 

 

“Can I sit on your lap?” she asks, with her tone already begging and wandering hands. Sana knows she only packaged the two together to try and convince her of something she’ll regret. That, or - the more likely - get her to do something that will leave her like play doh in Nayeon's hands. (Sana is less dominant than she is extremely competitive, they both are, and that’s what makes it all the more fun.)

 

She’ll have to play with the cards she’s felt. “Sure, baby,” she says extra sweetly, trying her best to not lose composure and give in to Nayeon’s wants and desires. Oh how she loved her. But,  _ oh _ , how she loved seeing her cry just a little bit more.

 

The skin tight sweater comes back to haunt Sana as Nayeon seemingly mounts her. She holds her by her hips, fingers sliding through a couple belt loops to position her directly on her lap. Out of habit she kisses the back of her neck.

 

“What does the brat want for Christmas? Coal, or coal?” Sana says in her ear. Nayeon laughs and leans against her.

 

“Not quite what I was thinking,” she says, voice full of mystery and lustful ambience.

 

“What  _ are  _ you thinking then? And don’t say me,” she smiles into her shoulder.

 

“I don’t know…” she answers, hands fiddling with Sana’s. When she jerks her hips she feels Sana tense up, and never has she been so glad that Sana can’t see her face.

 

Meanwhile, Sana is holding back with everything in her. Truly she wants nothing more than to throw Nayeon over this log and eat her out. Neither of them have the capacity to notice the two marshmallows on fire in front of them.

 

“I can’t give you any gifts if you don’t know what you want,” Sana continues the role, breaking it only to get hands up her sweater to feel the soft, delicate skin and her dainty waist.

 

“I can’t think of anything other than what you’re doing right now,” she whispers for no reason other than to mask the pleasure and pain. The hands roaming her torso are cold but elegant in their touches. Even the way she grabs her breast feels heavenly, and she can’t help but moan.

 

“You weren’t wearing a bra the whole night…” she says in wonderment. “Figures,” she scoffs happily, playing with her nipples softly. Nayeon is quickly whimpering jaggedly at the twist of the sensitive duo. 

 

“You seem to be enjoying it,” she manages after awhile.

 

“So do you,” she answers quickly, hands darting to her belt to unbuckle it.

 

“I’d like it more if you stopped fumbling with my clothes,” she unwillingly detests. The power struggle left Nayeon with no choice other than to talk back. All in hopes of Sana breaking first and fucking her blind.

 

“It’s hard not to when you’re grinding back and forth so much,” Nayeon hears the smirk in those words and stops, half full of shame and half full embarrassment at the revelation. In that moment she knew Sana had one. Still, it never hurt to put up a fight.

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

 

“Of course not, love. How could I give up such a pretty sight of you desperately rubbing against me?” she tortures her with every word, making Nayeon’s cheeks go red and numb. When she thought she couldn’t be more aroused and humiliated, Sana turns Nayeon’s body to face her.

 

“Aw, babe don’t be embarrassed,” the comment makes Nayeon hyper aware they’re in the backyard of her girlfriend’s parent’s honeymoon cabin. How much would they taint that past lust with their own?

 

A lot, most definitely.

 

“I’m not embarrassed,” she grumbles.

 

Sana kisses her. “You sure?” she’s still smirking, and Nayeon is antsy just looking at it.

 

“Positive,” she feels herself bounce in her lap slightly, cursing under her breath for being so pathetic.

 

“Undress yourself for me, then,” she says, hands leaving Nayeon’s body only to assist her in leaning back.

 

Nayeon gulps. She realizes now she’d talked herself up too much. No part of her wanted the cold air to roam its hands on her naked body before Sana did.

 

“Since I’m no good at it, right?” she prods.

 

“Sana-“

 

“No whining, angel,” she says, and it hits Nayeon harder than she’d like to admit. Sana’s habit of endearing pet names in the midst of her dirty thoughts always made her a little more emotional than normal.

 

“Yes, okay... fine,” Nayeon says defeatedly. At least she wouldn’t have to speak now. She doesn’t trust her shaky vocal chords. It’s a difficult mix of nerves, weather, and overwhelming love (and lust) for the girl in front of her.

 

She gets up reluctantly, walking a couple feet in front of Sana before turning around. Nayeon was extremely cautious of still being within arms length, and she’s happy to see she measured correctly.

  
  


“Not so fast,” she says when Nayeon tugs at her own shirt. Sana pulls her by the shirt. Nayeon doesn’t budge closer all that much, and it doesn’t seem to matter when she turns her around and pushes her forward. Not before getting a harsh slap to her ass, though.

 

Nayeon didn’t need the verbal command after that, but Sana says it anyway. “Pants first.”

 

Nayeon obeys, making sure to bend completely over as she takes them off.

 

Sana is delighted by the thong underneath, and while Nayeon continues to question her ability to withstand the cold.

 

“Come here,” she says, and Nayeon follows. She’s still standing up when she walks over to her, and she’s surprised when Sana quickly makes a home for her lips on Nayeon’s thighs. She wants to throw her head back and pull Sana by the hair to push her tongue inside her, but instead she watches the girl as she marks her sensitive skin. The whimpers and groans can’t help but fall out, as desperate as they make her feel. It’s not like the thong was covering much of her arousal anyway.

 

“Now get on your knees,” she says with a less forwarding push. She drops to her knees quite close to her. There was no fighting how much she wanted Sana right now, power struggle be damned. (Not that she was in the running for it right now).

 

There’s no grace in the way she rips off the sweater. She wants this to be over with. She wants to feel Sana up against her, not see her opposite of herself. Still, she feels humiliated when she realizes she’s naked on a kids blanket in front of a campfire. But Sana doesn’t seem to mind, if the fingers roaming her face and caressing her lips have any part in it.

 

A thumb presses into her bottom lip, lifting back up with a newly pinkish red stain on it. Sana laughs, raspy and thoughtless. Her index and middle finger replace the thumb, and Nayeon kisses them, knowing that’s what Sana wants.

 

“Good girl,” she says, tucking some hair away from Nayeon’s face. Sana takes those fingers and sucks them, seeing the agony on Nayeon’s face as she begs to do it herself. But there’s no fun in humiliation if there’s no punishment, and Sana decided to live that avidly.

 

“Be grateful you’re getting two fingers instead of one,” she warns, happy with the faint whimper Nayeon lets out in disappointment. The red haze on her cheeks darkens, coming alive with each sweep of cold air or chaste kiss. Then she puts them inside her, knowing the cold digits will startle her. Knowing it’s nothing but Sana testing her will, she stays firmly planted on her knees, letting out a sob at how good it feels despite how much the warmth inside her is being disrupted. She nearly screams when Sana doesn’t start fingering her, so desperate and hungry for the girl that she cries in agony for it.

 

“Fuck me already, please,” the fingers don’t move. Only Sana’s lips move, and it’s to talk.

 

“Do you deserve that?” she asks. 

 

Nayeon thinks it over for a second before blurting out “YES,” hating right away how fast she seemed to be crumbling today. 

 

“How so?” she says, fingers dipping in and out of her once.

 

“I’m freezing, naked, and extremely horny,” she admits without a second thought. “Either take me inside or fuck me.”

 

“Finally have an answer to what you want now, huh?” she says proudly. Nayeon growls.

 

“Now, now, no need for that kitten,” she pets her, throwing her off guard when her fingers finally find a pace in the middle of it.

 

“Let me take care of it,” she says after getting on the blanket with her and putting a hand on the small of her back. “Of you,” she corrects, pushing her face into the blanket with some force on her back. 

 

Nayeon moans into the blanket, happy that it catches her tears in hopes that Sana doesn’t notice. She’s impatient though, and the steady rhythm isn’t enough for her. Her hips act accordingly, grinding down to meet her fingers at just the right moment.

 

“Aw, baby, you really are so desperate,” she coos, happy to please her and hear those achingly beautiful muffled groans. But before Nayeon can get to comfortable, she lays down and tells her to ride her face.

 

“Fuck,” she says as she rolls her hips. She can’t help but reach her own hands up to her boobs, playing with them as best as she can when fully occupied with riding Sana’s tongue.

 

Nayeon turns into a drooling mess very quickly. So much so that Sana has to rock Nayeon’s strained hips herself as she gets close.

 

“Sana, Sana…” she cries. “I’m close… fuck,” another long moan. Sana reaches up to get a better grip on her hips. Once her hands find the proper hold, she relentlessly slams her tongue inside her repeatedly. She sucks her clit when her arms need rest, and the cycle serves to bring Nayeon’s climax sooner than she’d like.

 

“Sorry… I-“

 

“Don’t be,” Sana says reassuringly, lapping at her until she’s satisfied. “I wasn’t planning on you having the time to ask to come, anyway.”

 

Nayeon runs a hand through her own hair, feeling the sweat beading on her forehead. Sana notices and kisses her there, then down her nose, and eventually onto her lips. Excess lipstick stains both their bodies, bodies that quickly ran inside to be under the sheets in each other’s warmth.

 

(Let’s just say Nayeon had her favorite dish for the rest of the night).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again sorry for any errors or awkward phrasing im too drained to look it over :/ love u all that continue to read my stuff and comment and all that <333 it’s been a good outlet to get me through the brunt of all the horror im leaving for now


	10. hotelsixnine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the saying “do unto others as you would have them do unto you” is taken... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (before anyone drags me for the ch title it’s actually a song that i suppose loosely inspired this) hello guys!!! even though im on a “break” i still wanted to upload around the one year mark of this fic... im super late as always but that’s mostly cuz life hasnt gotten any easier ngl. that being said i really don’t know when or what i will be updating from now on cuz i can tell ill never be fully where i used to be :/ i love writing so much and it makes me v happy but LIKE literally i never got around to posting bc i broke my hand and got the flu in the waiting room waiting to get it checked -__- (have a cast on as i type this...) that’s my luck for ya. but yea sorry for oversharing in these notes id just hate to leave everything ive written here without proper warning / explanation :( basically im prolly leaving cuz life is draining any passion i had aha ! like tbh idek if i like how this turned out ahhh... anyways hope u enjoy and if u actually read my notes ur an og & i luv u

Sana is pleasantly surprised to find Nayeon taking a bath. Neither of them knew why their tub was so big (they didn’t even pay much for this hotel room). The oval shape looked wide enough to fit about nine more people. Eight if Sana let herself keep staring in by the doorway like this.

 

She can tell Nayeon took the liberty of doing their usual bath preparation routine. The water was a lavender color, soft and inviting. There’s some rose petals scattered along the surface of the water, and even some candles lining the rim of the tub. Part of her thinks there’s no way Nayeon set this up just for herself, but her alone time had always been unusual. It was either consumed by something incredibly nerdy (even for her - but, of course, always in the most endearing way possible), or extremely antisocial. Not that they even had time to want time apart from each other anymore. Fully embracing adulthood came with some of its perks.

 

“I can see you, you know,” Nayeon says, breaking Sana out of her trance. She was too spaced out to be startled, but it takes her a minute to process what she said. Her mind was wandering far, far away from her.

 

“Hey,” and a shy smile is all she can manage. She stands up straight, suddenly aware of how lazily she was leaning. She clears her throat of nerves and holds her hands in front of her. Part of her felt like she was cutting into that rare but sometimes much needed alone time or something, if the book in Nayeon’s dry hand and the faint humming of music told her anything. “I don’t want to bother you, I’ll leave if-““

 

“Babe,” she interrupts. “Come here.”

 

Sana blinks, then makes her way to the elevated tub. There’s a couple sets of stairs and she kneels on the top stair closest to Nayeon. She didn’t notice as she walked over, but she sees that the book was abandoned on the floor on the other side of the tub.

 

“Do you want a strawberry?” she asks. Sana nods and leans her torso over a bit closer. When Nayeon adjusts to face her, a wet thumb comes up to her chin and parts her mouth. She slides the strawberry in with a single finger, lingering long enough so that Sana’s mouth closes around it. Sana couldn’t tell if she had did it intentionally or not, but her knees were definitely feeling whatever Nayeon was implying.

 

Nayeon slides her finger out with a small laugh then kisses her forehead. Sana chews with a pleased smile on her face, blush creeping to her cheeks as she feels a heat surface between them. It doesn’t help that Nayeon just stares lovingly, and Sana…. well….

 

“My eyes are up here, my love,” she says, thumb pressed against the bottom of her chin. She kisses her on the lips, tasting some lingering strawberry on them. Then she pulls back and takes a look at Sana. Her skirt is ruffled far above where it was meant to be, but her button up is fastened fully. Unhappy with that, Nayeon flicks open a couple buttons, pleased to see all the marks these days of road tripping has gotten her. Nayeon has her fair share of bruises too, and she can’t help but laugh at how careless they’re being. Work had always interfered with their territorial tendencies, but now they just didn’t care. In fact, the scented water had started to sting some of the scratches on her own back. But right now, in front of Sana, with her on her knees and looking like she  _ really  _ needs something (her, most likely), the pain was nothing but an afterthought. She wanted more. More of Sana. 

 

She always wanted more of Sana.

 

“Why don’t you join me?” she finally says, playing with the collar of her shirt. She gets up immediately, but Nayeon pulls her back down. “No need to rush,” she says calmly. She unbuttons the rest herself, but not without taking an agonizingly long time for each individual button. Nayeon looks at her with smug confidence every time, and Sana is too turned on to whine or complain or really do anything at all.

 

After finally unbuttoning them she doesn’t even take it off, instead running a thumb across the hardened nipple poking through her shirt. 

 

Sana hums but it’s distressed, and Nayeon looks up to see Sana squirming and pursing her lips. Nayeon smiles and continues, kissing her for a long moment before letting her tongue slip past her teeth. Sana answers back hungrily, forcing Nayeon’s hands underneath her unbuttoned shirt. But all she does is play with her bra strap, slapping it on her skin condescendingly, all while smiling as she pushes deeper into the kiss. Sana’s nails are in her own thigh, scratching and poking herself as she tries to hold her composure. Then Nayeon makes it ten times harder by pulling away.

 

“Sana,” she says, sounding as sweet and innocent as can be. It hurts Sana’s heart in a longing way, like she’d rather drop dead than leave her presence. Maybe she was just clingy, or maybe they’ve been together too long.

 

“Hm,” is all she can manage, letting out an almost shaky breath as the blood rushes back to her head (and unfortunately, her cheeks).

 

“Come here,” she pats the edge of the tub, and Sana doesn’t have to think twice. Her socks and shoes are off before she knows it, and Nayeon’s hands are grabbing her thighs before she has to beg. Her hands just hold her thighs firmly for awhile, which is complimented heavenly by her favorite set of plump heart lips sucking at her neck.

 

She doesn’t even notice how soaked her clothes are getting from Nayeon’s drenched frame. And at this rate, she’d  _ never _ care if Nayeon kept kissing her like this. She realizes how they’ve barely said a word to each other, yet here they are. The love between them made its way into lust a long time ago, and how much they needed to be close to one another didn’t need to be verbalized. Not that they could find new words to explain it anymore. At this point all of that would have just been for fun. 

 

Sana gasps when cold air finally hits her nipple, and again when it’s replaced by the warmth of Nayeon’s mouth. She instinctively has an iron grip on the girl’s hair, tugging at it as her tongue laps around the nipple. Every moan just edges Nayeon on further, motivating her hand to slide up her thigh and under her skirt. Yet she unexpectedly stops in place, retracting from her boob only to look at her.

 

“I don’t know how you still make me want you as bad as I did when I met you,” Nayeon laughs, standing up straight to cup her cheek. Surprisingly, she’s okay with the pace slowing down like this. Her usual impatience is clouded in a fog of Nayeon.

 

“I could say the same thing,” Sana smiles. She is now wholly aware of how naked and damp Nayeon was. Sana puts her hands on her shoulders and gently massages them, feeling Nayeon soften beneath her palms as she kisses along her shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty uninterested,” she says in a tone that gives away how she’s stifling a laugh.  _ There it is _ , the teasing Sana truly and dearly loved.

 

She couldn’t help but play along. “You sure about that?” she laughs. Here she was, falling for it as always. Giving Nayeon the chance to catch her off guard like she loved to do.

 

Nayeon seems to lose control of the hand underneath Sana’s skirt, letting it run up and down her smooth, soft thigh. The question goes unanswered as her lips are preoccupied with an old hickey. Nayeon liked making old marks fresh. It was a habit she got accustomed to after having to place them in easy to hide spots, which there weren’t many of. 

 

Now the clothes on Sana’s torso do nothing but taunt Nayeon instead of the other way around, so she sheds them with a sigh of pleasure. Her eyes linger for quite awhile - so much so that her hands follow, touching every inch of her with such hungry abandon. She seems to have no regard for anything as she slides Sana’s panties down and into the water. The petals in the water shift and turn in response. Not that Nayeon noticed.

 

Sana realizes she’s been moaning for awhile now and pulls Nayeon a bit closer. Her hand slips a little during the movement, down towards her lips and brushing her aching core. The whine she lets out sounds much more fragile than she feels, and a wave of embarrassment threatens to hit her. But all she hears is Nayeon curse in her ear and all she feels is her fingers slide inside her.

 

Sana’s nails dig into Nayeon’s shoulders, and her thighs squeeze together. She lets out a moan and slumps over into the crook of Nayeon’s neck.

 

“Sorry,” she whines, still feeling Nayeon’s fingers inside her but now unmoving. Nayeon grabs her neck with her free hand just to kiss her lips again, then looks at her cautiously. Sana knows her eyes are pleading, but it’s to no avail. When she slides her fingers out Sana chokes on a desperate moan. Nayeon is conscious of how wet her index and middle finger are now, twirling her pointer finger around the nipple she never got to.

 

“Fuck,” she growls impatiently. She grabs her thighs again, this time harshly, pain turning into a coil of heat in her stomach and making her moan again. She flips her over - somehow not knocking over the strawberries - and bends her torso over the edge of the tub so she’s face to face with her ass when she kneels. Nayeon sighs again, massaging the soft yet toned feeling of her thighs and butt. She drags two fingers down her lips, which makes Sana shudder and lift her hips closer to Nayeon. And she can’t help but spank her before finally spreading her thighs. Neither of them can take the wait anymore. With Sana’s whines sounding more like cries now and Nayeon’s constant need to make the girl she loves happy (in addition to a severe oral fixation), they’ve standed the test of time...

 

She starts slow, licking once along the soaked surface. Before going again she just lets her own lips just  _ feel _ Sana - the warmth, the wetness. Her nose touches her clit as she takes in the inviting smell, then begins lapping her tongue on it. Sana almost yells, grabbing her own thighs and spreading them farther. Nayeon takes the hint and lets her tongue go in deeper, feeling everything Sana is coat her lips and tongue. She goes back and forth between sucking her clit and tonguing her deeply. She still caresses the backs of her thighs, sometimes dragging her nails down them. Sana’s moans drown out the music, but everything is background noise to Nayeon as she gets lost in eating Sana out. 

 

Then she lets her tongue press against her clit and grabs her hips. She bounces Sana on her tongue, for awhile, considering whether or not to move this to the bedroom and change the pace.

 

“Sana,” she says stoically, tongue now gone from inside Sana in place of her fingers. 

 

She’s moaning at each stroke of her fingers, totally lost in her own pleasure to even hear Nayeon.

 

“Sana,” she says again. She stops fingering her, encouraging Sana to ride her fingers as she continues to ignore her voice. Nayeon was more proud than ticked off, but still, her slight temper wins easily in the realm of lust. She pulls her hair enough to arch her back. Then she moves up to come close to her ear, as Sana continues to ride her fingers and feels the soft and sultry voice invade her clouded conscience. 

 

“Babe. I’m not gonna ask again,” is all she hears, and her cheeks go red as she feels herself get wetter. (Nayeon feels smug about it, but only for a moment).

 

Then she spanks her (for good measure, she swears) before continuing. “Grab me a towel then meet me in the bedroom,” she says. It comes out more like a command, which didn’t matter because Sana would have jumped up at the statement either way.

 

“Now?” she says, rotating her hips out of pure horny habit.

 

“Yes,” she says firmly, kneading her butt as Sana processes the ordeal.

 

“Okay. Please don’t take too long,” she says in a childlike voice. She throws her skirt off, hands Nayeon a towel, takes one of the robes, then leaves the bathroom and heads straight to the bedroom.

 

-

 

Nayeon, now dry and wearing the other robe, enters the room nonchalantly. She never noticed Sana taking the strawberries with her, so it’s a surprise to see her lying on her stomach with some of the juice dripping down her fingers.

 

“How’s the taste?” she smirks.

 

Sana rolls her eyes and sits up on her knees. The robe is untied and not covering up anything, but it sure is an enticing touch.

 

“Shouldn’t you know if you bought them?” she still inches her way over to feed her one, then plants a kiss on her nose.

 

“Yeah. Just wanted an excuse for you to feed me,” she says, bracketing Sana’s body with her own as she gets on the bed. They’re face to face as Nayeon caresses her arms, prompting Sana to brush her thumbs along Nayeon’s thighs. Nayeon grabs a strawberry, and Sana opens her mouth, but instead she puts it in her own. 

 

“Come and get it,” she says as she bites carefully into the upper tip of it but not all the way.

 

She shakes her head in honest amazement. “You’re so lame. I love you.” She does as she’s told, biting the remaining off and letting the kiss last longer than she thought it even  _ could  _ with a strawberry between them.

 

As she chews away Nayeon noses softly at her cheek, kissing along her jaw slowly. She can’t help but wrap her arms around her waist, if not anything but to feel just a tad bit closer to her. The kisses help them naturally fall against the bed, feeling their bodies heat each other up and wet each other down below. The latter being what catches Nayeon off guard.

 

Sana giggles, looking up intently as Nayeon swallows the slight embarrassment. She was normally shameless, but something about  _ how  _ wet she was and how she felt every bit of it touch Sana’s skin made her feel…  _ different.  _ But Sana - always so pretty, so understanding, and beautiful - adjusts accordingly. She unties the robe around her just to press her fingertips on her skin. 

 

Through it all she’s still careless enough to grind on Sana’s stomach, feeling (and  _ hearing _ ) how incredibly wet she was. 

 

_ There’s the shameless Nayeon I know,  _ Sana thinks.

 

Sana’s stomach starts to get a sort of slickness on it because of her, and Sana loves it. All she does is guide her hips as she drinks in  _ this  _ sight of Nayeon - her hair was lazily thrown into a ponytail, yet she still looks gorgeous, and her eyes are closed, with her lips swollen from how hard she’s biting them to not moan. Paired with how she grinds on her so desperately that her breasts jiggle frustratesSana to no end. She wishes she could see it more often. No, she  _ will  _ see it more often. Often being right now if she could help it.

 

She sighs as her hands glide up her torso and grab her boobs. Then Nayeon whines, gripping the sheets as she leans into her touch.

 

“Change of plans,” Sana says abruptly. Nayeon shivers as she comes to a stop, confused and achingly empty. She’s especially surprised when Sana spins her around in her lap and moves her hips down to grind down on her again. But it’s filled with teasing stops and little giggles from Sana.

 

“Sana,” Nayeon whines breathlessly. Sure, she’d technically been edging Sana this whole time, but she  _ didn’t appreciate it done back to her. _

 

She squirms and whines again. “Sana?” she pouts, knowing Sana can see her in the mirror in front of them.

 

The sudden vibration inside her doesn’t shut her up completely, but it definitely ends her talking. She falls back into Sana as she moans, feeling a surprisingly strong hand keep her upright while the other holds the toy on her clit.

 

“You were saying?” She asks sweetly. Then she kisses her shoulder, and Nayeon shivers again. This time in pleasure.

 

“N-nothing,” Nayeon says, clearly in bliss. She’s nearly limp in Sana’s arms. 

 

Then she’s limp on their damp covers without Sana to hold her. The vibrator is comfortably inside her now, making her stomach twist and churn with the want and need for an orgasm.

 

But Nayeon was needier than that. A toy alone could never fully please her, and Sana knew this. Yet she still kneels on the corner of the bed, drinking in the sight of her. She doesn’t move when Nayeon stretches her arms out for her, leaving her to whine and beg like a she was having a tantrum. 

 

The vibrations quickly over stimulate her clit, a culmination of how sensitive she already is and how desperately she needed Sana’s touch to feel full.

 

Then she turns it off.

 

Nayeon moans out a gasp and grips the sheets. 

 

“Oops. My hand must’ve slipped,” she says, though her thumb is clearly and purposefully on the off setting.

 

Nayeon sits up, legs spread, hoping for Sana to come between them. She actually does, but only to kiss her gently with a hand on her throat. Her fingers are there almost like a taunt, showing what she  _ could  _ do - something that Nayeon wants  _ sosososo  _ much - but  _ won’t _ do. At least not yet it seems.

 

“My turn” Sana says, shooting her a look that effectively makes it hard to think or do anything but feel even more turned on. It makes her quickly forget the implication of her words, so despite the warning she is startled as her tongue takes her entire clit in. Nayeon’s back arches, unable to control her moans as Sana swirls her tongue around, pokes her tongue deep inside her, then repeats.

 

Sana is fully consumed in tasting her, delighted by the sensitive moans and iron grip on her hair. Nayeon pulls it in a mix of agony and much needed pleasure, but is once again caught off guard by the replacement of the vibrator in Sana’s place.

 

Nayeon could cry at this point. She curses and chokes back her tears, letting the vibrations give her that endless mind numbing pleasure. She knows how much she wishes it was Sana instead will drive her to the edge, but she can’t wait any longer.

 

Sana watches carefully as she plays with the intensity settings, turning it down every time Nayeon seemed to whine a little  _ too  _ much. The last thing she wanted right now was for her fun with Nayeon to be over. She lets the girl try to grind into the bed for some friction, but it doesn’t work, and instead she just makes a wet stain on the covers.

 

Nayeon curses under her breath, looking back at Sana in a last resort plea for help, to finish what she’s started, to fuck her senseless and-

 

“Baby girl,” she strokes her cheek. “Look at all the tears running down your cheeks.”

 

Nayeon sniffles at the mention of it, looking up at Sana with doe eyes.

 

“If you need something that bad why don’t you ask for it? I’m not a mind reader,” she smirks, toying with the vibrator remote. 

 

“Because…” Nayeon scoffs, holding back another moan. There’s an undeniably competitive undertone to how she feels, but she can’t pinpoint why. “Well, one thing, you already  _ know  _ how badly I need  _ you.” _

 

“What’s wrong then? I’m all yours right now, aren’t I?” she replies calmly, tilting her head as she speaks. She doesn’t know if she wants Sana to choke her or vice versa. Either way she was antsy and needed something to happen.

 

“No, not at all,” she squirms. “You’re barely touching me and I hate it. You’re barely fucking me and I hate that even more.  _ Sana _ , I need  _ you _ . I want you. Just you. The vibrator… it’s just making me want you more,” she blurts everything out in one fell swoop. “I sound pathetic and stupid, I know-“

 

She cuts her off with a kiss. “Save the degrading for me. All I wanted was to hear how badly you needed me,” she smiles and kisses her again, letting her tongue slip past her aching lips to swirl around her own. It made everything fuzzy. Which was a given when kissing Sana at any time, really. Not that Nayeon cared to admit it except when they were cuddling and not… hot-swapping who was in the dominant seat.

 

The slight humiliation slips past her mind when three fingers slip inside her. She wishes more than anything right now that they had the harness. Riding Sana seemed ideal because how much sexual frustration she was dealing with right now. She wanted Sana to slam her hips into hers and fill her up completely, but it’d have to wait for another day. Nayeon is content with bouncing on her fingers with her face in the sheets. 

 

When her knees buckle Sana speeds up, thrusting in and out of her as fast as possible as Nayeon leaves tears on the pillowcase she’s moaning into. They find each other’s pace quick enough, as every time Sana’s fingers slide out of Nayeon she manages to slide back down on them. The wetness quickly coats her fingers and fills the room with the sweet sound of Nayeon.

 

“Sana I’m-“ is all she can manage to say as she closes her eyes and soaks in every moment of the pleasure.

 

“Go ahead, angel,” she says softly. If Nayeon wasn’t close enough, the sweetness in Sana’s tone and the endearing nickname pushed her even closer. “You deserve it.”

 

And what Sana says, goes. Nayeon listens, comforted by how she’s told she deserves it. She rocks back and forth on her fingers to fully ride the orgasm to its end, then lets go of her death grip of the poor five star hotel pillow.

 

Sana watches in awe as she finishes, feeling her cum onto her fingers, then watches as it drips onto the covers. She’d rather not waste it, but it looked too unreal. Nayeon was really so beautiful, especially like this. Her face always gets flushed and cherub-like, hence her use of the similar pet name earlier.

 

When Nayeon’s hooded eyes meet hers is when she finally lets herself taste it. The way Nayeon watches her is almost as worth it as the taste itself, all sweet and  _ Nayeon _ . It took everything in her not to start eating her out again, but she knew the girl had been edged and overstimulated far past her usual bounds. (Very small and sensitive bounds, at that).

 

Considering how the night started, Sana felt an unusual burst of pride. Her own neediness doesn’t exceed her contempt with making Nayeon cum, so when she surprises her in the midst of falling asleep with a warm tongue on her own (now extremely/equally sensitive) clit. In fact she goes on to eat her out for a good hour or so, as Nayeon asked her not to call room service yet because she said, “I already have something to finish eating.” 

 

As much as she should’ve saw the comment coming, it still turns Sana’s face red.

 

They also should have guessed housekeeping would come in without the do not disturb tag on their door, but maybe they aren’t that bright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this isn’t my last update. but if it is, then thanks for all the support n love ! (if i do end up leaving, i promise ill at least have some figure 8 answers for u guys when im ready lmao)


End file.
